From the Future, to the Past
by feltbomb
Summary: Time-Travel fic. Hermione has lost everyone at the war, especially the love of her life, Fred Weasley. She goes back in time to try and end Riddle before he can start... But things aren't always up to plan. RATING HAS CHANGED FROM T TO M! *COMEPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**This is my first attempt at a Hermione/Tom Riddle Jr story so please excuse me if it seems... loopy or as such. I just wrote this tonight out of boredom and after writing the first chapter, kind of planned to continue writing it. So I hope you like this first chapter :D

**Edit-** I uploaded this again because someone just pointed out about the missing spaces in Hermione's thoughts (for some weird reason when some words are in italics this makes it one word. I forgot to check for it before so sorry!)

**Disclaimer-**HP=Not mine :(

_**Chapter 1 **_

Hermione ran through the halls of Hogwarts. She could hear screaming and shouting behind her. The voices were a mix of Death Eaters, students, professors and members of the Order. She kept running with tears streaming down her eyes. She could hear footsteps behind her and curses being thrown her way. A statue in front exploded right before her eyes as a spell just missed her and she started firing back spells blindly at them as she continued to run. _I __need __a __place __to __hide, __somewhere __at __least __that __I __could __lose __them __in._ While she was running, she suddenly heard the sound of a door appearing, and looking up she knew that she had heard right. The sight of the Room of Requirement appearing gave Hermione hope and she ran quickly towards it, throwing a load of curses and stunners in the direction of the Death Eaters as she ran quickly inside the room.

Inside, the Room of Requirement was not like it had been just a mere few hours ago with junk everywhere, instead it was a Labyrinth. Using the lead she had as an advantage, she quickly ran around, and luckily, whenever she came to a dead end, the wall would disappear for her and as soon as she passed through the wall, it would reappear again. _It __seems __that __Hogwarts __still __has __some __magic __left __in __it __to __fight __against __Voldemort._ While she was running a figure suddenly appeared in front of her, before she could process who the person was she threw a stunner at the figure, but then it was easily deflected.

"'Mione wait!" the figure shouted.

Hermione stopped running and studied the figure running towards her much more closely. She knew the voice but she didn't want to risk it. But soon she got a better view of the person and saw that it was Fred.

"Fred!" she shouted and ran towards him, running into his arms as she hugged him and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Are you alright?"

"Yes love," Fred quickly replied as he dropped Hermione carefully onto the floor. "We need to go, we can lose those scum bags here," Fred started running in the direction that Hermione was before she stopped and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him.

"Fred! We need to get out of here before the death eaters take over the school!"

"I'm trying love!" They started running faster.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down then for Hermione, there was an explosion on their left and before she could react and defend herself from the wall that came colliding onto them, Fred suddenly hugged her and took the brunt of the wall as gravity did its job. Then there were shouting and cursing and Hermione stayed still, hoping to stay hidden, and once the voices were gone she started moving as best as she could under Fred's weight, along with the wall. "Fred?" she coughed as she sat up, moving rumble out of the way and then she stopped midway when she saw Fred's body. He was lying face down with cuts, bruises and as such all over his back as he had defended her from the explosion. She started to shake Fred, trying to wake him up but there was no response. "Baby?" she started shaking him harder and tears streamed down her eyes as she thought for the worst. Fred was dead, and it had been her fault.

Minutes passed and soon Hermione stopped shaking Fred and just let the tears fall. _He __died __because __of __me...__Fred...__died..._ Then suddenly she remembered what Harry had asked her.

"_Hermione please promise me!" Harry begged as they both made their way back to the Great Hall where the injured laid. "If all else fails, promise me that you'll go back to when he was a teenager at Hogwarts and kill him! Promise me!"_

"_Harry! I can't!" Hermione replied, looking distraught. Ron had already died from a run in with Malfoy and now Harry was asking her to murder someone! She just couldn't do it! She wasn't a murderer!_

"'_Mione I'm scared we are going to lose. If I die, please promise me. Go back and kill him. Do it for Ron and I."_

"_I..." But the look in Harry's eyes made her change her decision. She just hoped that things wouldn't get as bad as Harry was predicting. "Fine."_

"_Thank you..." Harry hugged Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

Harry had been right back then, there was a chance that they were going to lose the war and now they had. Harry was dead, the hope for the Wizarding World was dead. Now she had to keep her promise and she took out her time-turner and started spinning it, instead of spinning it clockwise, to go back hours, she turned it anti-clockwise, meaning that she was going back years.

The sudden pull of her moving through time made her want to throw up, but she stopped herself and once she felt everything stay still again, she looked around and saw that she was sitting in the hall way of what she presumed to be the dungeons, it was dark, and cold, similar to the personalities of most people from Slytherin.

She stood up and leaned on the wall for support, there was a sharp pain in her left leg and when she tried to apply pressure onto it, she screamed and fell back onto the floor. She held her left thigh but then felt that it was wet, when she pulled her hand up to examine it, she saw that it was covered in blood. It was her blood and before she could do anything about it, she fainted from the blood loss and the stress of travelling through time.

**A/N-** Wow this was short I know but I'll make it up to you don't worry! Please review and give advice would be helpful (virtual cookies for those that do! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Here is the next chapter for all you peeps! I hope that this chapter's length makes up for the length of the first one! Hope you likey! Please don't forget to review! (Cookie for the reviewer! :D)

**Disclaimer**- I'M NOT JK! D:

**Note-**I apologize in advance for any mistakes I have made!

**Edit note-**Thank you for QueenMinnie (My fabulous BETA reader read over this chapter for me again)

XxX

**Spiralling-Down-**Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it so far, and well I'm more of the Fred/Hermione fan than I am Ron/Hermione fan. I don't know... I actually don't mind Hermione being paired with anyone, it's just her being paired with Ron that I don't like.

**Lady****Riddle-Black**- Thank you for all that! And I am sorry for any mistakes that I make in the future, it's just when I proofread my story I sometimes forget some stuff =='' But thank you again and I'm glad you like it so far!

**Oddly****cute**- Yes thank you for telling me about the spaces! Much appreciated! I forgot to check over it before, is there a glitch with it? Because some words that are in italics seem to be spaced out, and others aren't, but on Word they're alright? :D

**Victoria****Bellington **- Thank you so much! I have many alerts for this story and I was surprised at first! But I am glad that people are liking it and it's only the first chapter!

_**Chapter 2**_

Hermione woke up to bright light seeping in through her closed eyes. As she opened them, she caught sight of white ceiling, and tried to sit up. But when she tried to sit up, a hand suddenly fell onto her shoulder and applied weight onto it as she made her attempt to sit up. She would've resisted more against the hand on her shoulder, but the pain became too much to resist that she had to lie back down to rid of such pain.

"I am sorry but you must lie down for now. You have just woken up." a voice beside her said and as she turned around to see who it came from, she came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Where... Am I?" Hermione asked and tried to sit up again, but Dumbledore's hand was resting on her shoulder and forced her to lie down again.

"You are currently at the Hospital Wing, in Hogwarts young lady. Now is it possible for me to ask what you were doing here and why you look like you had just come back from a war?"

As soon as the word 'war' left Dumbledore's mouth she tried not to flinch and flashes of the war suddenly passed through her head. She couldn't stop herself from flinching and quickly turned away from Dumbledore as the memories passed through her head. It was just in case she cried, but luckily she didn't and so she turned again and looked at Dumbledore. _I __need __an __excuse! __Come __on __think! __I __need __something __believable... __He __said __the __war... __Of __course! __I __must__'__ve __looked __like __a __mess __before __I __came __to __the __hospital __wing! __War! __Amnesia! __Yes!_ Hermione took a deep breath in and looked at Dumbledore with a fearful and confused expression. "I'm sorry..." she looked at him, silently asking for a name since she wasn't supposed to know his.

"Dumbledore, call me Professor Dumbledore."

"Well Professor... I don't remember much, well I can't remember how I got here. All I remember was a green flash and explosion..." _I __guess __I'm __not __really __lying __since __it__'__s __partially __the __truth. __The __wall... __And __Fred..._

"Hmmmm..." Dumbledore paused for a moment to examine the girl lying down in front of him. It wouldn't be obvious to the untrained eye, but he had seen enough lies in his lifetime to know when one was lying, and she was lying. _But __for __whatever __reason __would __that __be?_ He knew better than to press such matters now, but he knew that he had to find out. "Well may I ask what your name is?"

"Hermione DeAngelo," _I __must __not __give __my __full __name... __I __know __I __might __not __be __able __to __leave __this __time __anymore... __But... __Just __in __case..._ "Professor, may I ask what the date is today and how long I have been here?"

"You've been here for three days and it's August 29 now,"

"What year?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the peculiar question but just went along with it for now. "1944."

"Thank you sir." _If __I__'__m __right, __then __Tom __Riddle __would __start __his __seventh __year __in __three __days __time __when __school __starts, __and __well __since __school __hasn__'__t __started __yet, __I __have __one __year __until __he __graduates... __And __starts __to __cause __havoc __I __bet. __Okay __Hermione... __You __can __do __this, __you __have __one __year __to __kill __that __prat, __you __have __one __year..._"Professor, what am I going to do?"

"Well I would think that it is best if you stay here for the time being. May I ask how old you are?"

"Turning 18 sir,"

"Well then you are in seventh year now I assume?" Hermione nodded. "Good. Madam Atil had said that you are alright to leave the Hospital Wing, but your shoulder will be sore for a bit. I shall come back later for you and we shall visit headmaster Dippet." With that, Dumbledore stood up and nodded at Hermione. "I shall see you later," Then he left. As soon as Hermione saw that Dumbledore was gone, she turned around to face away from the door and let all her pain out through her tears.

XxX

Dumbledore cam e back to the Hospital Wing with a folder of papers in his hand a few hours later and walked up to Hermione.

"Miss DeAngelo," he said, carefully shaking Hermione, whom he assumed to be asleep. Hermione turned around and looked at him questioningly. "I have here are papers, that say you are from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France and you have moved here to England due to grave situations with Grindelward during the summer holidays. I shall not tell headmaster Dippet about your time here at the Hospital Wing as it may raise a few questions. Are you alright with my cover story Miss DeAngelo?"

"Yes, but sir," Hermione looked at Dumbledore. "What would I say if I'm questioned about my past? I have no idea what to say."

"Just tell them you lost your friends and family there and that will hopefully prevent them from asking more questions. If not just tell them you wish not to talk about it."

"Okay sir..." _Pretending __that __my __family __and __friends __are __dead __shouldn__'__t __be __too __hard... __Well __I __wouldn__'__t __really __be __pretending __would __I __Hermione? __They __are __already __dead._ Hermione looked away from Dumbledore as she thought about her parents, Harry, Ron and Fred. After all the trouble that she had gone through to protect her parents, obliviating their memories about her and having them plan a departure to Australia, the Death Eaters had still found them before they left for Australia, tortured them for information they could no longer remember and then killing them when the Death Eaters realised they had no information. Her parents had died not knowing that they were parents or that they had a daughter! As well as that, she couldn't protect Ron, Harry and Fred... Oh especially Fred, he had died due to her mistakes, he had defended her from the wall and got himself killed instead. It should've been _her_ not him... She felt tears appearing and she quickly blinked them away before turning back to face Dumbledore, so that he didn't get suspicious.

"We should go no Miss DeAngelo, school is going to start in three days and we still need to get your books and uniform and get you sorted into your house." Dumbledore sat up from the chair he was sitting on and helped Hermione of the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Professor, thank you,"

"Here, let me change your robes." With a flick of his wand, the hospital robes that Hermione was currently wearing changed into black robes that Hermione found to be extremely comfortable. With Dumbledore as support and leading the way out of the hospital, they made their way to the Headmaster's office. Once they arrived at the gargoyle entrance, Dumbledore held onto Hermione's arm tightly as he said the password. "Trulla Sweets," the gargoyle suddenly turned clockwise and started moving up, bringing stairs along with it and Dumbledore helped Hermione climb them. Just before they entered Dippet's office, Dumbledore let go of Hermione and allowed her time to find balance. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Professor."

'_Knock, knock'_

"Come in," a voice on the other side of the door said and Dumbledore opened the door and motioned for Hermione to enter. Once they were inside the office, Hermione couldn't help but examine her surroundings and also compare them to the office that it would soon become once Dumbledore took the spot of Headmaster of Hogwarts. There was not much difference to Dumbledore's office and Dippet's office except for there was currently the lack of Fawkes the Phoenix and there was also one less portrait of a headmaster hanging on the walls. As soon as both Dumbledore and Hermione entered, the man that was sitting on the desk across them- whom she assumed to be Headmaster Dippet looked up at them. He didn't have a beard like Dumbledore but his hair however was also white. His face and body was much more meaty also when compared to Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Albus, may I ask who this young lady is?" Dippet asked, and nodded in the direction of Hermione.

"Ah yes, Dippet, this is Hermione DeAngelo, she is from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France and due to some... circumstances with Grindelward, Hermione has had to move to England and wants to apply for Hogwarts. I have her papers," Dumbledore replied and handed Dippet the papers that he had been carrying. Dippet quickly examined and skimmed through the papers Dumbledore had handed him before looking back at Hermione.

"May I ask what happened Miss DeAngelo?"

"Uh.. Yes Headmaster, Grindelward you see, he attacked my family and friends and well... They all died, but before they did, my mother made me promise to escape and come here if anything did happen to them... and thus here I am. I am sorry for the inconvenience Headmaster." Hermione replied nervously and then looked up at Dumbledore who nodded at her ever so slightly so that Dippet wouldn't be able to notice.

"It is alright young lady, you have money though to buy supplies I hope?"

"Uh... actually I'm sorry sir but I don't. I escaped and moved here on short notice so I wasn't able to transfer any money."

"It's quite alright Dippet," Dumbledore interrupted and nodded at Hermione. "I can pay for her supplies and as such."

"Of course then Albus if you are sure," Dippet nodded at Dumbledore and looked back at Hermione. "Miss DeAngelo, if you could just come here so that the sorting hat can sort you into your house?"

Hermione nodded shyly and walked up to Dippet, who was standing up, pointing at an empty chair in front of him and he was holding the sorting hat in another hand. As soon as Hermione sat on the chair, Dippet placed the hat on her.

"_Hermione __DeAngelo __eh? __Or __should __that __be __Granger?__" _the hat said, speaking into her had.

"_DeAngelo __please.__" _Hermione replied through her thoughts and blocked as much of her memories as she could through her skills of Occlumency.

"_You know for me to be able to sort you I need to be able to see your memories?"_

"_I can't do that I'm sorry, you already know my real name, please don't tell."_

"_I won't tell, I cannot tell. When I was created, magic was placed on me that meant I could never speak about one person's thoughts to anyone else. Not even the Headmaster."_

"_Fine...__"_ Hermione lowered her shields slightly but only allowed the sorting hat to see what he needed to and nothing else.

"_Ahh I see, terrible. Well you have bravery, the brains, loyalty and you're cunning. A shame I can't put you in Slytherin due to your heritage. Would Gryffindor suffice?"_

"_I do not care,"_

"_Well__then..._GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted out her designated house and Dippet took the hat off her and she stood up.

"Alright, with that over, once you have finished shopping for supplied with Albus, he will take you to the Gryffindor common room and your robes will be there for when you return." Dippet said. "Albus, you two should go to Diagon Alley to buy her supplies so she can spend the next two days getting used to Hogwarts and learning her way around."

"Thank you Headmaster," Hermione said and bowed down slightly before her and Dumbledore left the office.

XxX

At Diagon Alley, Dumbledore and Hermione went around to buy her supplies for Hogwarts, and she actually spent quite a reasonable amount of time at the book store where she bought a wide range of books, both for academic purposes and self interest. The self interest books mainly consisted of the Dark Arts (since she figured it would be best to fight fire with fire) and Time Travelling, which she bought with her own money and secretly shrunk them and hid them in her pockets so that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to find them.

When they finished at the book store Dumbledore took her to the pet store where he insisted that she get a pet, so she could have company at Hogwarts. Inside the store there were a range of creatures, from toads and frogs to owls and bats and much more.

"What animal am I allowed at school sir?" Hermione asked, looking up at Dumbledore.

"You can have either an owl, toad or cat," Dumbledore replied and Hermione nodded as a thank you.

_I __guess __that __not __much __had __really __changed __from __now __to __when __I __first __start __at __Hogwarts __in __a __couple __of __decades, __even __the __layout __of __the __castle __is __almost __the __same __still! _Hermione started walking around the store, looking and examining all the animals that the store offered that she was allowed at Hogwarts. _I __had __Crookshanks __before __and __he __wasn__'__t __bad... __I __might __get __another __cat __I __think..._ Then while looking through the range of animals, she caught sight of one that looked similar to Crookshanks but instead of orange fur, it was white instead. _I __like __you! __I __think... __I __might __get __this __one..._ She carried the cat's cage over to Dumbledore who was near the front of the shop examining some of the bats and she brought the cat to him.

"Can I have this one Professor?" she asked and held the cat up to him.

"Of course you can," Dumbledore replied, taking the cat off her and went to pay for it.

It had taken them a good majority of the day to finish up buying Hermione's supplies but she had everything she believed that would hopefully last her for the term, such as quills, ink, parchment and of course books.

The inside of the Gryffindor common room was very similar to the common room she was so used to in her time, there was the fireplace near the back of the room and in front of it was the red sofa. Around the whole room were an array of desks, tables and shelves of books, it was perhaps actually bigger than the common room she was used to! The room was of course decorated in the house colours of Gryffindor, with the Maroon and Gold colours covering the walls of the common room. She was going to be alone for the next two days since school didn't start until September 1st and she found that it was perhaps the best time to formulate a plan on what she would do with Riddle. _Fred, __I __love __you __and __I __hope __that __when __all __of __this __is __over, __I__'__ll __be __able __to __find __a __way __back __to __the __future __and __have __a __future __with __you... __If __I __don__'__t __drastically __change __the __time__line __that __is._

XxX

September 1st came around quickly for Hermione and she still had no idea what she was going to do. She knew for sure that if she was going to kill him- if she had the courage, it would have to be somewhere secluded and she would have to have an escape route after the act, since she couldn't stay after killing Riddle. Since she was in the same year as Riddle and would most likely than not share a couple of classes together with Riddle, she had to get use to the frequent run-ins with the soon-to-be-Voldemort. The announcements and news for the year had just finished and Hermione had been introduced to everyone and was sitting at the Gryffindor table where they had all welcomed her to their house and quickly asked questions about her past, which she quickly dispelled with her bare minimum worded replied and soon the Gryffindors lost interest in her. Hermione looked around the Great Hall and soon caught sight of Riddle at the very end of the Slytherin table. _That __has __to __be __him..._ She nudged the fellow Gryffindor next to her (Alious Vandet).

"Alious, who's that?" she asked, pointing in the direction of Riddle.

"Oh interested in Riddle aye?" he asked. "Aye, well he's a well damn creeper but all the girls 'ere love 'im cus he's all smart and all that. He 'ates muggle-borns from the bottom of 'is heart though, like all them foul git Slytherins."

"Oh well that's no surprise,"

"Sure ain't, well anyways, what you got tomorrow?"

"Double potions, Divinations and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Divinations? Why you takin' that crap? Least' I got potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts with ye,"

"That's good, well anyways I think I gotta go now. Seeya guys at the common room?" She stood up and waved goodbye to her Gryffindor friends (Alious Vandet, Callum Longbottom and Finlay Weasley).

**A/N-**Please don't forget to review! Love you all lots! :D I also want some ideas for how people think this story shall go (Would me much appreciated!)!, I have writers block at the moment ==


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** I'm really sorry about the long delay with the update and I guess I don't really have a decent excuse except that it was Christmas and all... I guess my excuse could be that I got a kobo and well.. Been too busy reading books there ^^'' I apologize though!

Hope everyone had a great Christmas and have a great New Year! Thank you to those that have reviewed and tracked and favourite this story so far! Please keep reviewing! And please, fi you have any suggestions for my story, please just drop me a inbox or a review! 3

**Note-** Any mistakes... Are mine ==

**Disclaimer-**I asked Santa if I could own HP but instead got a kobo... So no, I don't own Harry Potter :(

XxX

**Ethy-Riddle:** Thank you for the compliment! I am glad you like this so far!

**Spiralling-Down & Victoria Bellington & hateme101:**Thank you!

_**Chapter 3 **_

Classes were almost the same, but there were some information that they were learning now that were deemed not needed in their present time of 1998, but Hermione took the opportunity to know everything that she didn't. Walking around Hogwarts was difficult for her the first few days with the events of the war flashing in her mind again she at times she had to run away in the middle of class before she would burst out in tears at the girl's bathroom. After a while though, Hermione was got used to walking around Hogwarts, but she decided that she didn't want to attract too much attention to herself so she didn't answer any questions that the teachers asked unless they asked her directly, she also had to lessen the amount of time she put in her work and it pained her greatly to do so but she had no choice since she didn't want to attract too much attention, so she now spent most of the time she would spend doing her homework, into reading the books on time-travelling that she had, and If she wasn't reading the time-travelling books, she was reading the Dark Arts ones in her common room in her bed with the curtains around it closed so that no one could disturb her. Though at first she had just planned to learn some Dark Arts magic, she started to crave for more knowledge about it and her interest for the subject just increased with each book that she read. _Soon I'm going to need to go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley to get more books... I think I understand now why Tom was so into learning the Dark Arts. But that's no reason why he should use it against muggles and muggle-borns._

It was a month before the Halloween Ball and Hermione was in Defence Against the Dark Arts

"Alright class!" Professor Ripton shouted out as he entered the class. He looked very similar to Gilderoy Lockheart and Hermione chuckled when she remembered how she used to love Professor Lockheart back at her second year at Hogwarts. "Today we are going to practise duelling. I'm going to assign you partners! Miss DeAngelo, since you are new here you can choose who to duel so that you'll feel comfortable,"

Hermione nodded and then looked at Alious Vandet who was sitting next to her.

"Please choose me, I don' wanna go against anyone else," he whispered to her.

"I'll pair up with Alious, Professor," Hermione said and looked at Ripton.

"Okay then, everyone else here are your partners..." Ripton replied and started calling out the pairs. Once they were all called out and everyone was with their partner, Ripton led them out of the classroom and out to the lake were there was a vast amount of space for everyone. "Alright, before you go! After duelling against your partner, you can choose a different person to go against! You are not to intentionally injure your opponent! Disarm only!" When Ripton finished talking, the class split up. Hermione held her wand up and was in fighting position and so was Alious.

"Stupefy!" she shouted and threw the stunning hex at Alious' direction. He easily dodged it and threw his own hex towards her, which she also easily deflected with her shield charm. "Oppugo!" Birds came out of Hermione's wand and flew at a dangerous speed towards Alious, he didn't have time to defend himself from them before they crashed into him and sent him flying back a couple of meters. Without giving him time to stand up, Hermione threw another hex at him and then quickly disarmed him, catching his wand in her other hand with ease. She gave Alious a smirk that perhaps rivalled even that of Draco's before helping him up and handing over his wand. "That wasn't bad Alious."

"Are ye' kiddin'? You beat the shit outta me!" Alious exclaimed, putting his hands in the air. Hermione just laughed at this, stuck her tongue out at him and left him, looking for an opponent though most were still fighting. But then suddenly there was a voice.

"Oi! DeAngelo! Duel me!"

XxX

Tom had easily beaten his opponent, a measly Gryffindor that shouldn't have even been worth his time.

"_Oppugo!"_ he heard a voice call out and he turned to the source of the voice to see a girl duelling Alious. DeAngelo was it? He was mystified with how she moved, it was precise and much more coordinated when compared to that dolt of a Gryffindor, Alious. There was something about the girl, the expression on her face, the concentration, and what was it? Why did his heartbeat faster? Why did he feel the need to know her more? What were the emotions flowing through him? He was supposed to overrule the world of Muggles and Muggle-borns! There was to be no time left for feelings except hatred! Deciding that it was a problem he would solve another time, he chuckled when he saw how easily DeAngelo had disarmed Alious and saw her smug expression as she helped the boy up.

"Oi!" He shouted at DeAngelo. "DeAngelo! Duel me!"

XxX

"Oi! DeAngelo! Duel me!" As soon as Hermione heard that voice she knew that it was Riddle. Rage suddenly welled up inside of her as she thought of all the people that died because of him, because of what he would _become_. Perhaps he was already Voldemort? _No one would know with him. He's an enigma._ She stopped walking and faced Riddle, who was walking towards her, wand in hand. "Duel me DeAngelo."

"Fine." _I won't kill you now you bastard, but I will make you pay!_ "Stupefy!" She saw Riddle smirk as he easily deflected it and he threw his own spell at her. She quickly deflected it also but before she could throw a spell at him, Riddle started throwing more jinxes and curses at Hermione until she was suddenly caught off guard and was thrown back into the freezing lake. As soon as Hermione had landed into the lake, laughter erupted from the Slytherin side and the Gryffindors were staring intently at Riddle, especially Alious. The laughter suddenly disappeared as Hermione got up out of the lake completely soaked and glared at them fiercely. She was pissed... No, she was beyond pissed, she was furious! No one was going to make a fool out of her and cause her embarrassment in front of all her classmates, not even Riddle, even if he was soon-to-be-Dark-Lord! Ripton suddenly made his way to her to check if she was alright.

"DeAngelo, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm not hurt," Hermione quickly cast a drying spell on herself. "Now Professor, I'm alright, I'm just going to pick up where from where I started with Riddle." Ripton got the message and then looked around at the class.

"What are you all doing? Duel! This is class time!" Then Ripton left Hermione and walked around the lake to visit the other partners who were duelling and Hermione walked up to Riddle in her sights.

"Riddle, you are going to pay..."

"I'd like to see you try DeAngelo, you should just stop."

"You challenged me! I'm not backing down Riddle!" she shouted and then threw an array of jinxes towards Riddle. _"Reducto, Confringo, Conjuctivits, Levicorpus!"_ But Riddle just kept blocking them and this just frustrated Hermione even more, and she started throwing Dark Spells at him (non-verbally of course) that she had learnt from the books she had read and of course her own knowledge from the war back at her time. This shocked Riddle, but he quickly composed himself and thanks to his own knowledge of the Dark Arts, he was able to block them, though it was not as easy as he thought. This just caused Hermione to become even more angered and in the end, she decided to use one of the spells that Harry had talked to her about in her sixth year. _"SECTUMSEMPRA!" _she bellowed, with the curse just narrowly missing Riddle's chest and instead cut his arm and cheek. Being injured from the spell surprised Riddle and this was one of his biggest mistakes as a teenager. Hermione took advantage of the distracted Riddle and threw one final spell at him. _"Impedimenta!"_ Riddle was thrown back due to the intensity of the spell and Hermione's determination.

Hermione's surroundings became silent and no sound could be heard except for the rustling of the trees due to the wind. Gryffindors and some Slytherins looked at Hermione in awe while the remaining students looked at her in fear. Alious Vandet however looked proud at Hermione, proud that someone had finally shown that snobby Slytherin.

"Hermione DeAngelo!" it was Professor Ripton and he didn't look too pleased. He stood in front of Hermione before quickly scanning the crowd until his eyes fell upon a blonde Slytherin boy that was closest to Riddle. "Abraxas Malfoy! Help Riddle!" Abraxas nodded at Ripton lazily and went to help Riddle. "Miss DeAngelo, as I clearly stated at the beginning of the lesson, we are only _practising _how to duel, we are not actually trying to kill them. We also do not intentionally injure them."

"But Professor, you saw what he did to me! My temper got the better of me!" Hermione objected and then looked quickly at the blonde boy that was carrying Riddle into the castle._ A Malfoy huh? He's almost a spitting image of Draco. _

"No excuses DeAngelo!" then Ripton sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well seeing as you are still somewhat new to the school, I shall let you off lightly today, but fifty points from Gryffindor! Now I suggest you go with Malfoy and Riddle back to the castle and speak to Riddle." Before Hermione could open her mouth to object Ripton, put his hand up. "Do not object. That's an order, now go."

Hermione just sighed, shook her head and then ran up to Abraxas and Riddle who were almost at the castle.

XxX

The week after the incident Riddle had with Hermione went by pretty quickly and ever since then, he had given DeAngelo death stares. In all honesty, he had no idea how to assess the situation. Never in his whole time at Hogwarts had he known anyone that could equal him, nevertheless a girl! She was intelligent (no matter how much she tried to hide it, he knew from all the notes she took and he would find out why she was limiting herself so) and had a vast arsenal of spells as she had demonstrated at their duel. Not only had she cast spells non-verbally, but they were also Dark spells! She was a curious girl, and he liked that. She was definitely different to the other girls in the school, all of who were idiots and only cared about gossip and sex. _What is a girl like her doing? Meddling with things like the Dark Arts? _

XxX

Hermione sat on her bed in the Gryffindor Common Room, it was a Saturday and just three weeks left until the Halloween Ball. She was alone because most students were out today for the Hogsmeade Trip. She closed the last of her books about time-travelling and picked up the notes she had, quickly scanning over them. _This is useless! There's still nothing here! Time-Turners can go back but not forward! I find that absolutely ridiculous! There had got to be something somewhere that can help me go back to the future! _She took a deep sigh and looked at her wrist watch, it was time for lunch and she knew it would be a great way to distract herself.

At the Great Hall there were only a few numbers of students remaining from third year and up, with the first and second years all tightly packed together. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and saw no one familiar, but when she caught a glimpse of the Slytherin table, she saw Riddle and Abraxas who was busy eating. Riddle was staring intently at her and it gave her the shivers. She didn't look away though; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Suddenly she felt someone invading her mind and she quickly put up her shields. _Who the hell here would know Legilimency?_ Then she suddenly realised that she knew one person who did. Tom Riddle. She looked at him again, much more closely and saw that he was though she felt Riddle leave her mind and she eased a little bit, but still held most of her shields up, protecting her memories.

XxX

Tom smirked as he watched the DeAngelo girl look at him and then quickly turn around. He had used Legilimency on her, hoping to find out more about her mysterious past, but suddenly realising that DeAngelo was skilled in Occlumency made him even more curious of her._ I have never known anyone else but me be able to block thoughts so well... If she's so determined on blocking them from me... What is she hiding?_ Riddle knew this was going to be a challenge, but boy did he love challenges. He looked at Abraxas who was eating and nudged him. Abraxas stopped eating and looked up at him.

"Yes, my Lord?" he said.

"There won't be a meeting for a while... But I want you to pass a message onto the others. Keep an eye on that DeAngelo girl for me and report to me about anything you learn about her that I could use." Riddle replied. Not waiting for an answer from Abraxas however, he stood up and quickly left the Great Hall.

XxX

Hermione looked at her food and relaxed greatly as she saw Riddle leave the Great Hall. _This is going to teach you Hermione, you can't let your guard down. He's suspicious of you._ She looked around the table and couldn't help but frown a little as she remembered her time back at fourth year.

"_This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates," Ron quietly complained to Harry. "Well, us and Neville!"_

"_But then again he can take himself," Harry replied, smirking to himself as if he was proud of his comment. Hermione found this absolutely stupid and sighed._

"_It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone."_ _smiling deeply to herself on the inside as she saw the expressions on Ron and Harry's faces._

"_Now I'm really depressed," Ron said, slumping deeper into his chair. He sat up again as he saw a note fly towards him from Fred._

_**Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone!**_

_Ron was shocked at this and it caused Hermione to laugh, if only he knew who Fred was going with... She looked at Fred and he winked at her, causing her to blush._

She shook herself back to reality and felt her cheeks, they were wet. She had been crying and she didn't realise it. Luckily though, no one around her seemed to notice. With her appetite completely diminished, she stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall before more tears threatened to fall and she made her way back to the common room, perhaps reading over her books would not only help distract herself from memories, but she could also perhaps get some information she could've missed before.

**A/N**- I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please drop a review and if you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to share! Love you! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Well hello! I've updated much earlier then I planned because well... I'm going on holiday tomorrow for six days to Queensland for a wedding and I doubt I'll have internet access and well it's better to be safe than sorry, so I uploaded now! :D I'm not that happy though :( I've got lots of alerts for this about people following the story and favouriting it (I'M NOT COMPLAINING) But I didn't get much reviews! Please review guys! And if you have any ideas just drop it in a review or inbox me! :D (Virtual cookies for those that review, they are delicious!) Oh as well I am in need of two names. (Can either be boy or girl doesn't really matter) but if you have any suggestions please right to me! I want a name that is unique and well.. something that perhaps has a deeper meaning? Please guys!

**Note-** Any mistakes... Are my own ==

**Disclaimer-** NOT JK!

XxX

**Spiralling-Down, Ethy-Riddle: **Thank you for the review! And yes Ethy-Riddle, I apologize for the delay of uploading the previous chapter, and well uploading the next chapter may take me some time again since I'm going on holiday and probably won't be able to write a lot there. So I apologize!

_**Chapter 4 **_

_It was the summer before Hermione's sixth year and her and Fred were together kissing in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place while everyone else was either upstairs or in the Order meeting. _

"_I'm going to miss you Fred once I have to go back to Hogwarts..." Hermione said once they broke the kiss._

"_I know love, I'm going to miss you too," Fred replied and moved a stray lock of Hermione's hair behind her ear. "Things are getting dangerous; I want you to have this." Fred reached inside his front pocket and pulled out a small silver cuff. "Wear this at all times. I have its partner," Fred held up his left arm and pulled down the sleeve to show that he was wearing an exact replica of the one he was currently giving her. "With these we can know how the other is. It'll vibrate a bit when there is a change of my status, whether I'm in danger, or dying or as such and the words will be engraved into it. Here." Fred held onto Hermione's left arm and slipped the silver cuff onto her wrist. As soon as Hermione had the bracelet on she examined it and saw the words 'Safe' engraved into it. "Mine will do the same but will show you your status."_

"_I love you Fred..."_

"_I love you too Hermione..." _

Hermione shot up suddenly and closed her eyes as she felt tears streak down her face. She grabbed her left arm and felt the bracelet that Fred had given her two years ago, opening her eyes she examined the bracelet and studied the word engraved into it. _'Dead'_. This caused her to cry and all the memories of the war hit her again. She was glad that she had cast silent charms around her bed every night due to nightmares because with her cries, the whole of Gryffindor Common Room would have surely woken up and questioned her sudden outburst.

_There was an explosion on Hermione's left and before she could react and defend herself from the wall that came colliding onto them, Fred suddenly hugged her and took the brunt of the wall as gravity did its job. Then there were shouting and cursing and Hermione stayed still, hoping to stay hidden, and once the voices were gone she started moving as best as she could under Fred's weight, along with the wall. "Fred?" she coughed as she sat up, moving rumble out of the way and then she stopped midway when she saw Fred's body. He was lying face down with cuts, bruises and as such all over his back as he had defended her from the explosion. She started to shake Fred, trying to wake him up but there was no response. "Baby?" she started shaking him harder and tears streamed down her eyes as she thought for the worst. Fred was dead, and it had been her fault._

Tears started trickling down her face as she remembered Fred's expression, his determination. All of it was gone, he died in her place. He died because of her._ Fred... I'm so sorry about then, Fred, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I am sorry that you died to save me and that I couldn't protect you! I should've been the one to die... You have your twin brother, George and the rest of your family... Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ginny to look after. I had no one else but you! Why didn't I die instead?_ Once she was able to compose herself, she looked around and studied her surroundings; quickly realising that it was still night and everyone was still asleep. She knew however that she wouldn't get anymore sleep, no matter how hard she tried and so decided to get up and quickly put on her robes and leave the common room to explore the castle and find a way to clear her mind.

While walking through the corridors of Hogwarts she suddenly heard the sound of a door appearing in front of her and she looked up to see that she was right._ The Room of Requirement? But I didn't ask for anything..._ Curiosity got the better of her and she entered the room. Inside she found that the room was covered with junk. _This... this is like the room where we found Ravenclaw's diadem... Why would the Room of Requirement take me here? _Then she heard a clatter of objects not far from where she was. _Of course! It probably opened for someone else and I didn't see... The diadem... Is it Riddle?_ She pulled out her wand and walked cautiously to the source of the noise she had just heard. But then the sight of a mirror just at the corner of the room caught her attention. It looked oddly familiar and looked similar to one that Harry had described to her. _Is this the Mirror or Erised? _She walked up to the mirror and examined the writing that was inscribed at the top frame of the mirror. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on ishow... That translated to 'I show not your face but your heart's desire' if you reverse the inscription and rearrange the spaces. I wonder what my desire is... _She looked into the mirror and then broke down as she took in what she saw. Hermione saw herself in the mirror wearing a white wedding dress and next to her stood Fred Weasley in a black suit. In her arms she was carrying a baby... _Their baby..._ and in the background she saw all those people whom she knew were dead. Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ron...

"Fred..." She cried and she fell to the floor and leaned on the mirror. "I love you..." She sat there for a few minutes and would have actually stayed there for as long as she could until she heard a noise behind her and she quickly turned around to come face to face with Riddle. "What... Why are you here?"

XxX

"What... Why are you here?" DeAngelo asked as she stood up and pointed her wand at him. Riddle smirked at this and slipped his hands into his robes. _What is she doing here? I come here to look for Ravenclaw's diadem and instead find a lowly Gryffindor crying over the Mirror of Erised? How pathetic! Emotions are signs of weakness!_

"I could ask you the same thing DeAngelo." he said.

"Go away Riddle,"

"Not until you tell me who you are."

"Hermione DeAngelo, from Beauxbatons, that's all you need to know. The Headmaster already said it when I was introduced."

"They teach Dark Arts at Beauxbatons? I highly doubt it; the only school I know that teaches Dark Arts is Durmstrang Institute. I am really starting to doubt that you are from Beauxbatons, now tell me who you are!" he pulled out his wand in anger and pointed it at Hermione.

"Think what you want Riddle, now leave me before I hex you! I'm in a really bad mood and you don't want to mess with me... Even if..."

"Even if what, DeAngelo?"

"Get out!" she threw a simple stunning hex at him but he quickly blocked it.

"Feisty are we?" he rose his eyebrow at her and smirked. _She's already blocked it once... But what the heck, Legilimency!_

XxX

Hermione felt an intruder in her mind and quickly set up her shields. She glared at Tom, and if looks could kill, Riddle would've been dead.

"You... YOU!" she threw another hex at him, which he easily blocked. "You think you have a right to try and look into my mind? You have a thing coming if you think you can do that! _Reducto!"_ Tom easily blocked it and threw his own curse towards her. _"Alarte Ascendare!" _Riddle was suddenly thrown into the air and landed with a loud _'thump'_.

"You... CRUCIO!" a jet of red light erupted from Riddle's wand and hit Hermione, causing her to writhe in pain on the floor. She didn't scream though, she wasn't going to give Riddle the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She dug her nails into her palms and soon the curse was lifted and suddenly she was grabbed by her shirt and pushed into the wall by Riddle, his wand digging into her neck. "DeAngelo! You will answer my questions or else."

"Nothing you can do will make me break Riddle, I've been through worst." Hermione slowly moved her wand and pointed it at his chest. _"Impedimenta,"_ Riddle suddenly flew back into a pile of junk and Hermione stood up properly, her wand poised at where Riddle was. "Now Riddle, I suggest you stay there." Hermione knew the Riddle wouldn't listen and so she muttered a quick spell and ropes shot out of her wand and tied Riddle's arms and tied him to the pile of junk he had fallen into. She looked at Riddle and she aimed her wand carefully at his chest, contemplating on whether or not she should kill him._ It's only two words Hermione! You can do it! Rid the world of the pain he's going to cause!_ "Avada..." she tried to continue muttering the spell, but she couldn't do it, as well, she saw the ring he wore on his left finger. _Marvolo Guant's Ring... That means he's made Horcruxes already..._ Knowing that she had to change her plans, she just dropped her wand and walked away. _I need to find his Horcruxes before I kill him... But how? ._ She looked up to the ceiling and started crying. _Fred... Help me..._ And she left the Room of Requirement.

**A/N- **To those that have read the books, I recall that Riddle found the diadem originally in Forbidden Forest or something? Well for the sake of the book, the diadem is instead located in the Room of Requirement and he is looking for it. This is just a note so that those that have read the book don't go shouting at me saying he didn't find the diadem there or some crap, because I KNOW! I've read the books and cried :'( Please review or I won't be happy! :'( I am in need of a name as well (see the above A/N) so please if you have any suggestions tell me! I'm not creative with names (I won't be telling you what I need it for YET but it will be in the story and credit will go to the two names that I choose!)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-** Hello! I just came back from Queensland today and well I was able to borrow a laptop there to right out Chapter 5 when I wasn't getting ready for my Aunt's wedding or going out with my cousins so here it is!

**Note- **Any mistakes, are mine == and I'm still looking for suggestions of names! (Look at notes of Chapter 4 at the top!)

**Disclaimer-** I don't own HP, if I did, loads of couples would be VERY different

_**Chapter 5 **_

Hermione sat in the Great Hall for dinner with Callum and Finlay. It was Tuesday and lessons were finally over.

"Oi, 'Mione! Who are you going with to the Halloween Ball?" Callum asked, as he took a bite out of his chicken. Hermione liked Callum, he reminded her very much of Neville, of course Neville wasn't as much of an eater as Callum was, but their hair was slick black, Callum's was much more messier then Neville's but she could still see the resemblance.

"I don't know yet, what about you?" she asked.

"Angela Gipsy, she's a year below us in Ravenclaw."

"I think I've heard of her, is she the seeker?"

"That's the one."

"Well blokes, look who got 'imself a date!" Alious cried out as he walked up towards them as sat down, his hair was tied back and he smiled at them excitedly.

"Lucy Lupin?" Finlay suggested, raising his eyebrow at him.

"You bet!" he gave Finlay a high five and they all laughed. "Always 'ad me eyes set on 'er, now's ma shot!"

"Don't waste it mate!"

Hermione looked at the boy in front of her, Finlay Weasley, not only was he related to Fred somehow, but he reminded Hermione a lot of Fred. Sure Finlay was more studious than Fred ever was, but he had Fred's humour, looks and of course the red hair that the Weasley's were ever so famous for.

"Well I'll see you guys later," Hermione said as she stood up. "I'm going to the library,"

Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room to find that it was empty; save for Finlay who she assumed was finishing up his essays before going to sleep.

"Finlay!" she shouted as she walked towards him, at the sound of his name being called out, Finlay looked up towards Hermione and smiled.

"Where have you been?" he asked, pulling out a chair next to him which Hermione sat in.

"The Library, I told you guys at Dinner,"

"Oh yeah... I was just wondering as well... You know how you're from France? Why don't you have a French accent? I've wondered for a while but never really got to ask."

"Oh, well I uh..."_ Think Hermione think!_ "I grew up here but before I could study here at Hogwarts, we moved to France and so I went to school there at Beauxbatons, I guess I never really lost my accent."

"Alright, that's understandable... Speaking of getting used to here... do you have a date for the Halloween Ball?"

"No, why?"

"Would you go with me? I mean... It'll be like as friends but yeah..." Finlay scratched his hair sheepishly and tried not to blush.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'd love too!" The way Finlay was acting just reminded her of how Fred had asked her to the Yule Ball.

_Hermione sighed as closed her charms book and smiled to herself. She had finished all her homework for the day and was ready to go to sleep, when she heard the entrance to the Common Room open and Fred and George appeared. Both seemed to be worn out and were leaning against the back of the portrait, taking deep breathes._

"_That was close mate," Fred said, between deep breathes. Hermione could always tell who was who, it was so strange, no one else seemed to be able to tell them apart, and when she was asked how she could tell them apart, she could never really explain._

"_Filch almost got us," George said._

"_Key word there younger brother, ALMOST." Fred laughed and gave George a pat on the back. George just shook his head disbelievingly and grabbed a fistful of hair. He looked at Hermione quickly and then back to his older brother. They smiled and nodded at each other before they stood upright. "I'm gonna go hit the deck now."_

"_Alright." Fred nodded at George as he went up the boys dormitory. "Granger, what are you doing still up?" he raised an eyebrow at her and sat next to her on the couch._

"_Finishing up homework," Hermione replied, putting the charms book she had closed on the small table in front of the couch. _

"_Well there's no surprise," Fred rolled his eyes and smirked. "You really need to lighten up."_

"_And you," she poked his chest with her finger softly. "Need to study, you have NEWTS next year!"_

"_Well I don't think George and I will need that if we are going to run a shop now do you?"_

"_Your mum will kill you..."_

"_No she won't, anyways Granger, got anyone for the Yule Ball yet?"_

"_Nope." Hermione shook her head and laughed when Fred gave her a shocked look. "Krum did ask me though. I said no however."_

"_No, to Viktor Krum? Well whoever you are waiting for sure must be special if you say no to one of the youngest seekers..."_

"_Oh he is..." Hermione looked down to her lap to stop Fred from seeing her blush and she started fidgeting. "If only he knew..." she muttered to herself, not realising that Fred heard._

"_Well then, I guess I can't ask you can I?" Hermione looked at him and he smirked. _

"_You..."_

"_Who is the special guy?" Fred waggled his eyebrows at her and Hermione stifled a laugh. "Is he..." he moved closer to Hermione until he could whisper into her ear. "Here right now?"_

"_Very much so I believe," Hermione couldn't breathe, Fred was so close and it took everything in her to not grab his face and just kiss him. _

"_Well then... Can I take you to the Yule Ball?"_

"_Of course, I've been waiting for that." Fred moved back and they looked at each other, smiling. It was a full minute at least before either one of them moved. Fred moved closer again and brushed his lips across hers, seeing if it was alright. When Hermione didn't do anything, Fred moved and claimed her lips with his..._

"Hermione... HERMIONE!" a voice shouted and brought her back to reality. She saw Finlay giving her a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired," Hermione replied, shaking off Finlay's worried expression. "I need to wake up early tomorrow for the Hogsmeade Trip. You know how Rosie and the other girls are like if I don't wake up early," she rolled her eyes and Finlay laughed.

"Yeah, she's crazy, I'll seeya tomorrow then."

"Yeah, night Finlay,"

"Night 'Mione."

"Hermione DeAngelo! WAKE UP!" a loud high-pitched voice wracked Hermione's brains and she woke up looking at a very angry, red-headed Rosie. Rosie was a metamorphmagus and normally her hair was a black colour, but since it had turned red, Hermione could tell that she was very angry and should just do as she says.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Hermione shouted as Rosie pulled away her blankets. "Merlin's beard it's freezing Rosie!"

"Get up or we'll leave you, and can I inform you that you are the only girl left in this dorm that doesn't have a dress for the ball!"

"I'm moving!" Hermione cried, quickly getting out of bed and getting her clothes.

"You're lucky we aren't leaving you..."

Rosie, Hermione, Bridget and Louise were walking down Hogsmeade together, quickly looking through the stores and the dresses that they had. Hermione was really picky with what type of dress she wanted, she didn't have a picture of what she wanted, but each dress that she had tried on just didn't feel like it was right, no matter what the other girls had insisted on.

They stood outside of the last dress shop in Hogsmeade, Hermione prayed that she would be able to find the right type of dress here or else she would be forced to buy one of the other dresses in the other stores...

"We should go in," Hermione suggested and walked towards the door.

"Yes, 'Mione don't be so picky, this is the last store and you _are_ going to have to choose a dress, it's even more important now that you've got a date," Bridget informed her as they all entered the store.

"I know Bridget, it's just... I don't know, I'm very picky with what I wear!" As they entered, a lady walked up to them with a smile plastered on her face.

"Welcome ladies!" she said. "How may I help you?"

"Ah yes, we are looking for a dress for my friend here," Louise stepped up and pointed at Hermione.

"Ahhh yes... I have a few that would suit you. I take it that this is for a Halloween Formal or something?"

"Yes..." Hermione replied sheepishly, not really liking how the lady was examining her.

"I have a few that you can try, come," The lady led them deep into the store until they arrived at a huge array of dresses. "Stay here, I shall get some that you would perhaps like." The lady left to go to the store room and came back fifteen minutes later with three dresses floating closely behind her. "Here you go," The lady held out the first dress, and gave it to Hermione to try on. "The dressing room is just behind you." She pointed to the small room just behind Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione went inside the room and changed, later coming out to the sound of gasps and awes from the girls. It was a simple dark green strapless dress, with sequences of jewels at the top that led down to the side until it reached her waist, where the sequences disappeared and the dress reached the floor.

"Oh my gosh, 'Mione you look gorgeous!" Rosie cried out, her hair suddenly changing from black to bright pink.

"Thanks Rosie... I like it... I may get it, but I want to try the others first." Hermione nodded at the lady who had the dresses and she gave Hermione another dress. "Thank you," Hermione came out of the room minutes later with an uncomfortable look on her face. "What do you guys think?" she twirled around on the spot, letting the girls see the whole dress. It was pink dress that reaches up to her ankles, there was black embroidery from the bottom of her cleavage to her waist. She didn't really mind the dress but she hated the colour. It was too bright!

"No, not that one 'Mione." Bridget replied, hiding a disgusted look on her face from the saleswoman.

"Here's the last one," the lady said, handing Hermione the last dress. Hermione nodded as a thanks and got changed again. When she appeared minutes later, Bridget and Louise squealed, while Rosie just gasped.

"Screw the first one 'Mione! Get this one!" Louise and Bridget screamed together.

"I should shouldn't I?" Hermione said, with a big smile on her face. She had to agree with Bridget and Louise, the dress was absolutely beautiful, it was a white strapless dress with beautiful embroidery on it. She looked at the lady that had given her the dresses and handed the other two back. "I want this one."

"A good choice," the lady said. With a flick of her wand, a black fascinator appeared. "You can have this for free, it suits the dress."

"Thank you very much!" Hermione beamed and quickly got changed back into her normal clothes before paying and leaving the store with a big smile on her face. "Hey guys, I'll see you at the castle, I just need to buy some books, and I don't really want to bore you guys,"

"Alright 'Mione," Rosie replied. "I can't wait to see Finlay's face next on Tuesday!"

"Neither can I," She waved the girls goodbye before she went to the bookstore. The smell of books brought a smile to her face as she entered the store, she could just smell the knowledge that she could learn here and it excited her! _Don't forget Hermione! You can't waste time now. I'll only need books on the Dark Arts for now, focus on the goal before finding a way home_. That was where Hermione went, she went to the deepest part of the store that not many people would see and got a new set of Dark Art books. What she didn't realise was that someone saw her buy the books and was very interested in why she wanted them in the first place...

**A/N- **For those interested in the pictures of the dresses that Hermione tried on, go to this website:

http:/ www. talkaboutprom. com / promtips / evening-dresses /

Just get rid of the spaces.

The first dress is the called "Dropped Waist," it's number 6. (10 Types of Evening Gowns You need to know part 2)

The Second Dress is the "Princess" Its number 7 and right underneath the "Dropped Waist" one.

The final dress is the one Fleur wore to her wedding in the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (I LOVE THAT DRESS!)

Hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE IT OR LOVE IT OR WHATEVER, PLEASE DROP A REVIEW! I WANT NEED FEEDBACK. I have no idea how other people are finding this story! So please!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-** Okay the reason I'm updating a bit earlier is because from January 30 I'm starting school again and I'm in senior year (those in Australia would know what I mean) and it's going to be hectic, so I probably wouldn't be able to update a lot. So there MAY be two chapters next week but there will definitely be another one and then after that it'll probably be... I don't know because I'm not sure about how tough senior year will be but I want to do well! :D

**Disclaimer-**Don't laugh okay! I don't own HP :(

**Note-** Look at Chapter 4 about the names :) This story will perhaps have around 15 or so chapters? The reason for this is because well... I'm planning to write a sequel to this (Yes the story won't end here huzzah! I already know how I'm going to finish this one, I just need to get from A [here] to B [the end]!) And any mistakes, are mine ==

Please Review guys! Love ya lots!

XxX

**Spiralling-Down:** Thank you for reviewing!

**Lady Riddle-Black:**I have read the first Chapter of your 'Bonded For Life' story and it is good so far! As soon as I finish Chapter 3 I'm following! :D I'm yet to read your other one (One Last Chance).

_**Chapter 6 **_

Dervish Nott looked at the peculiar Gryffindor girl studying the Dark Arts section with interest. _What is she doing in this section? I think Riddle would love to find out why._ He suddenly leaned back against the book shelf as he saw Hermione turn around. He waited for a couple of seconds before looking at Hermione again. Luckily she had her back turned so she wouldn't see him looking at her. She seemed to be frustrated after looking through a couple of the books and ran her hands through her hair.

"Fucking hell!" she screamed. "I wish I had that book Harry had in sixth year... I swear it could've had more notes that Harry hasn't seen yet..."

Nott looked at the girl strangely. _Harry? Who's that? I don't think we have a Harry in this school in our year..._ then he saw Hermione grab some books off the shelf and pay for them at the counter, ignoring the looks that the cashier was giving her.

XxX

The Halloween Ball was amazing so far for Hermione and it was nowhere near finished. In fact, it was most fun that Hermione had had in _months_. It could have even been a year since the last time she had this much fun, and that would've been Bill and Fleur's wedding. She spent a majority of the night with Finlay, and occasionally they would talk to Alious and Callum, as well as their dates for the ball.

It was eleven o'clock and the only people left in the Great Hall were the seventh years and they were slowly dancing to _'A Moment like This' – By Leona Lewis._ Hermione had here hands on Finlay's shoulder and her head rested on his chest, while his hands were on her waist, swaying them side to side. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, smelling the faint scent of peppermint on Finlay; she smiled to herself unconsciously and closed her eyes, allowing Finlay to lead, while she remembered her time with Fred at the Yule Ball.

_Hermione walked down the stairs to the Great Hall with a smile on her face. She was so nervous but she didn't want to show it. Her purple dress fell behind her and she knew that she looked beautiful, Ginny had told her herself, and Ginny definitely had more of an eye for fashion that she never really had. As she walked down the stairs she saw people below looking at her in awe, this made her feel even more nervous about herself. **There's so many people looking... They're all judging me, oh gosh I'm glad that Ginny helped me get ready. Now where is Fred? **She looked around as she reached the front of the stairs and saw the two red-headed twins talking to each other. George had an arm around Angelina's waist and they were both laughing at something that Fred had said. George caught a glimpse of Hermione and stood there with an 'o' forming on his mouth. Angelina saw it and looked at where George was looking, her eyes falling upon Hermione and she too had the same reaction as George. It seemed that Fred was the last to catch on and when he turned around and saw Hermione, she saw him breathe in deeply and a huge smile formed on his face._

"_Hermione..." he said as he walked up to her, taking her hand and kissing it lightly before pulling her closer to him and giving her a long, passionate kiss on the lips. "You... You're beautiful," _

"_Thank you, Fred" Hermione replied and smiled, looking at the red-head in front of her. "You look dashing yourself." She wasn't lying when she said that. His red hair was down and reaching down to his shoulders and he was wearing a black suit, much better than the suit that Ron was stuck with having to wear for the Ball!_

"_Shall we go inside?" he bowed and led Hermione walked ahead a bit just so he could look at George and give him a wink._

XxX

Finlay Weasley looked down at Hermione DeAngelo. She was a beautiful girl, he knew that, especially with how some of the other guys from other houses looked at her. It just made him feels so uncomfortable, seeing them look at her in that way. She looked so innocent just leaning her head on his chest with her eyes closed. He knew that she was way out of his league and probably wouldn't return the feelings that he was having.

"Hermione..." he said. She was obviously in another world before he called her name because when he did, she jumped a little bit and looked surprised. She looked up at him and smiled, but then he saw something in her eyes. _Is that... Fear? Why is she scared? _Then he saw the dear go away from her eyes and be replaced with pleasure. "Are you... enjoying the ball?"

"How couldn't I?" Hermione replied dreamily.

_This is it Finlay... Just do it!_ He moved his head closer to Hermione's and he felt her stiffen up, this caused him to pause for a bit and then quickly brushed his lips over hers. He didn't give Hermione time to pull back before he kissed her and closed his eyes.

XxX

Hermione stood there wide eyed for a few seconds as Finlay kissed her before she responded and kissed him back. _Hmm... Fred... I've missed you..._ Then reality struck her again and she opened her eyes. This man was not Fred! She pushed Finlay and covered her mouth as tears started appearing. Finlay looked at her, first he looked hurt that she suddenly backed away, but then it changed to fear at the sight of her crying.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" he asked and tried to move closer to Hermione. But every time he did, she would take another step back.

"I'm so sorry... Finlay..." she said. "I... Fred..." then she turned around and ran out of the Great Hall, crying and ignoring the looks that people gave her as she ran through the halls.

XxX

Tom sighed and stared at DeAngelo dancing with Finlay, what was this feeling in his chest? The look that Finlay was giving DeAngelo made him want to go up to the red-head and Crucio him into his place! The knot in his chest got worst when he saw DeAngelo kiss the red-head. _What the hell? Why the hell am I feeling this way? This is not possible! She's a Gryffindor!_ He then smiled when they pulled back and saw DeAngelo crying. _The red-head must be a bad kisser..._ What caught his attention even more was the look on her face as she left Finlay standing there. _What the..._

XxX

After a while of running, Hermione realised that her feet had taken her to the Astronomy Tower. She stood there and looked at the scenery below here. At one side she could see the edges of where the Forbidden Forest started, and in front of her was the Black Lake, memories of her, Ron and Harry flying above the lake after their rather disastrous time at Gringotts where they had just gotten out of the bank scarcely alive. She leaned right at the edge of the tower and looked down below, where she saw the roofs of the small buildings and the covered bridge that led to the fields where Hagrid's hut was. "Oh Fred... I'm sorry..." She looked down at her dress and knew that if she was going to sit on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower, she was going to need to cut the dress up to her knees to makes things easier. _Ginny would so kill me if she saw me ruining a dress..._ "_Diffindo," _She cut her fabric from her knees downwards and vanished the excess fabric before sitting on the ledge of the tower, continuing to cry. "F-F-Fred, I'm... S-S-So sorry that I-I-I kissed him, I thought that it was y-y-y-you," She looked down below, studying the roofs of the buildings below yet again. _I could just jump you know? Then I could be with Fred again..._ Just as she was about to push herself off, she fainted.

**A/N- **I hope you liked that Chapter, and the song they dance to (A Moment Like This- Leona Lewis) I know doesn't exist in their time (Heck Leona wasn't even born then!) but I thought it would be easier for people to know like what the music was if I picked one that most people should (hopefully) know? So yeah I hope you guys are alright with that :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-** I wanted to post this tomorrow but I have work tomorrow so all my readers that live in Australia... HAPPY EARLY AUSTRALIA DAY! :D I won't be able to post another one this week so I'm sorry, there is only going to be one this week! I'll update again... Soon...Sometime... Depending on School... Please Review!

**Note-** Mistakes= Mine

**Disclaimer-** Me: Uh... JK? Can I have Harry Potter?

JK: No.

Me: Thought as much

There you go guys, I still don't own HP, it's all JK .

XxX

Thank you to **Spiralling-Down, Red Anne Vane **and** fanficftw23 **for reviewing!

_**Chapter 7**_

Hermione woke up the next day to look up at a white ceiling instead of the red that she had been so used to for the past month. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, once she could see clearly she saw Madam Atil walking towards her with a vial of potion.

"Miss DeAngelo!" she cried out as she placed the vial on the table beside Hermione's bed. "I'm glad you're awake now. How are you feeling?"

"I'm..." she scratched her head with one hand and supported herself with the other, while her head started hurting. "Oh dear Merlin... My head..."

"I thought so, here's a potion for your headache," She handed the vial that she had been carrying to Hermione, who gulped it down quickly and sighed as the headache disappeared. "Better?"

"Yes, what happened though? How did I end up here?"

"I found you outside of the hospital wing, I think someone must've left you there but god knows why, you've been excused from classes for the day. If you're feeling alright now, you can go back to your Common Room. I suggest staying in bed though for the rest of the day; only get out when absolutely necessary or when you're going to the Great Hall for dinner."

"Okay... Thank you Madam Atil."

"Oh before you go, here," Madam Atil handed Hermione an envelope. "It was in your hand when I found you outside of the hospital wing."

"Oh... thank you..." Hermione took the envelope and examined it carefully as Madam Atil left to go back to her office. _What is this? A letter? I don't remember a letter... Strange..._ She saw that the seal on the letter had always been opened. This alarmed her. _Who read this? What is this even? _Hermione decided that it would be best to open it in the privacy of the girls' dormitories and so quickly changed into her robes before leaving and running into the fat lady, who hadn't changed since from now to the 1990's. "Fickle nuts," The Fat Lady nodded and opened, to let Hermione inside.

Hermione sat on her bed with the rush of excitement and nervousness flowing through her veins as she stared at it, taking out the parchment inside. She could tell that the letter was at least a couple of months old, due to how worn the parchment was and read the letter.

_20__th__ August, 1996_

_To my Dearest Hermione Granger_

_I had hoped that this letter would never reach your hands, and since it has, I sincerely apologize for that. Now you're probably wondering how you got this letter, right? Since I'm dead and all, that's the point of this letter. I'm glad you haven't taken the bracelet off even after my death. Now you're probably confused (for once I may have actually gotten you confused! How amazing is that!), but joking aside, there was something I didn't tell you about the bracelet I gave you. Not only does it show each other's status like I explained to you when I gave it to you, I also put a spell on it so that if I were to die... and well things came to worst and you couldn't handle it, the bracelet would stop any suicide attempt you make (and by gosh, am I glad you wore the bracelet when you tried to) by causing you to faint, but this spell only works once let me tell you. As well as that, this letter would appear, to perhaps help you change your mind about things. _

_I don't know what you are going through right now and I can't imagine how painful it would be, I could never imagine losing you, and now here you are, without me, and for that I apologize. I just want to tell you that I love you, alright, and that I am always watching you. Right now I am watching you (I'm not sure how being dead works, but I am), and I shall always watch you. I want you to join me here when nature says that you have lived long enough. I don't want you to end your life Hermione because that would be such a waste. Live it well, and live it proud. I love you with all my heart and please know that every single second I spent with you, I loved... I just wish that our time together wasn't cut so short by whatever happened to me._

_Please Hermione, do not ever blame yourself for whatever happened to me, because it is not your fault. I love you, and since I am gone now, I hope that you can keep an eye on Georgie for me, since he'll probably be shaken up a bit after my death (get Angelina to help you, lord knows that those two need to get together again). Watch over little Innie Ronnikins for me please, oh, and look after my sister, I don't feel comfortable with the way Harry looks at her and tell him that if he doesn't treat Ginny right, I'll haunt him. Give my older brother Percy a good 'ole hex' for me for being a right prat (something I should've done while I was still alive), and well... Tell Bill and Charlie that I love them both, even though I've never said it because I'm not a mushy person (except when I'm around you of course, jeez what have you done to me woman!)._

_I'm getting a bit teary-eyed writing this, since I know that if you are reading this, I won't be there to comfort you like I always am and saying these last goodbyes is so difficult. I just hope that you are safe and don't do anything to harm yourself because you deserve to live a good life. Know that I will always love you and be in your heart, and you in mine for that will never change._

_I love you lots,__  
><em>_Forever Yours,__  
><em>_Fred Gideon Weasley_

_P.S. Sadly, my mischief has been managed. Please stay safe Hermione, I love you always._

By the time Hermione had finished reading the letter, the front of her robe was covered in tears and she had to stop herself halfway through to rub her tears away, so that she could continue reading the letter. Once she finished she couldn't continue just silently crying and wailed out, letting all her pain out, and clutching onto the bracelet that Fred had given her at the same time. Everything hurt her so goddamn much and she hated it! _If only you knew where I was Fred... I can't watch over Ron, Fred... He's dead, and so is Harry, so there's no need to threaten him about Ginny...I don't know about the others Fred. But I know that they must miss you dearly... I know I do. Fred, this is killing me literally. Not being with you. I love you..._ She totally forgot about the letter being opened and read by someone before her...

XxX

It was dinner and Tom watched the Gryffindor girl walk towards her friends. The red-headed Weasley wasn't talking to her or looking at her at all. _Strange... I wonder what happened..._ He caught her gaze as she was looking around and it finally gave her a chance to fully look at her face after weeks. _Is... Is that? She looks upset... A shame that those Gryffindor dolts she calls friends can't notice... It's probably from that letter... _He looked at Abraxas quickly.

"Have you got the vial?" he asked.

"Yes, My Lord, shall I give it to you later?"

"Yes, tonight at the Common Room." He then looked away from Abraxas and back at DeAngelo, wondering what it was that she was hiding, and he thought back to when Nott told him the news about her buying books on the Dark Arts.

_Tom was sitting down on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. Everything was so luxurious and so... green. But then it did make sense since they were all Slytherins... It was much better than any of the other colours though so he wasn't complaining. The door to the Slytherin Common Room opened and Dervish Nott appeared in the door way, with traces of snow and wet patches on his clothes from the Hogsmeade trip._

"_My Lord," he said and he went up to Riddle and bowed. "I have something to report about the DeAngelo Gryffindor,"_

_Tom sat up, his ears were ready to hear what the dolt had to say._

"_I saw her at the book store today buying a stack of Dark Arts books, she also seemed to mention a boy names Harry? I know it isn't much, but..."_

"_No, it's good for now." Tom replied and shooed Dervish away. He sat back on the couch with a smile on his face._

Tom stood up from the Slytherin Table and left the Great Hall.

XxX

Hermione woke up the next day to see that the other girls were still asleep. _Strange... They're normally awake before I am..._ She then looked at her wrist watch to see that it was only 6 o'clock; there was still an hour and a bit until breakfast. _I can't be bothered to come back later to get my stuff, so I might as well get it ready now and go to the library. _That was what she did, she got her things ready and got changed into her robes, she then snuck out of the dormitory carefully, so as to not wake up her sleeping roommates.

The walk to the library was a long one for Hermione, it felt much longer than it normally did. This was perhaps because she was thinking about the situation with Finlay, this had been awkward yesterday at the Great Hall at Dinner, and if they did talk, it was very short, with the responses to each other being as short as possible. _I haven't ruined one of my friendships here have I?_ She ran a hand through her hair was she started thinking, and she cursed quickly when she saw that the library was still closed. _What the hell? I don't remember the library still being closed at this time in my time! Oh god this is stupid..._ Checking her bag quickly to see that she had her Dark Art books with her, she decided to go to the library instead, to try out the curses that she had learnt.

The Room of Requirement brought back memories for Hermione, it looked so similar to what it looked like in their fifth year, when her, Harry and Ron had created _'Dumbledore's Army'_. This room was around the same size as before but there were targets hanging from the ceiling, and as well as that, there were also more of those wooded training dolls that they had used before. _Time to practise your skills Hermione..._She pulled out her wand and started running through her head what spells she should try out first.

"_Elit!"_ she shouted and a flash of red sparks erupted from her wand towards the targets at the far corner of the room, and the targets that came into contact with the red sparks erupted into dark green flames. She quickly cancelled the spell and cast _Aguamenti_ on the burning targets, but the fire didn't diminish. She pointed her wand carefully at the burning targets and used the spell said in the book to get rid of fire. _"Abiit Elit!"_ A spray of green erupted from her wand and diminished the flames, leaving behind nothing but burnt rope ends, this caused Hermione to smile to herself. _So I guess the book is right, you can't use Aguamenti on it... At least this is more controllable than Fiendfyre. _She shivered unconsciously as she remembered flying through the Room of Requirement in the heat of the Fiendfyre and just being able to escape with Harry, Ron, Draco and Goyle.

Hermione spent the next two hours in the Room of Requirement practising new spells and mastering the ones that she already knew before she quickly made her way to her first lesson of the day, which was DADA with Ripton, she had a feeling that it was going to be an interesting lesson. She wasn't wrong when she thought that, she just didn't know how interesting it would be.

XxX

Hermione entered DADA classroom and sat next to Callum.

"Alright class!" Ripton's voice boomed over all other conversation and the class fell silent. "Today, we'll be fighting against a boggart." Abraxas in the far corner of the room snorted and laughed. "Yes, funny isn't it Mister Malfoy? You have all done this in third year I know, but your fears then were childish. Now that you are all of age, your fears may have changed. Remember the incantation everyone?"

"_Riddikulus,"_ The whole class said together, and Ripton nodded at them, glad that they still remembered the incantation.

"Now everyone out of your seats," Once they were all out of their seats, he raised his wand and the tables and chairs levitated off the ground and relocated themselves to the back of the room, giving the class enough space. "Now line up," While the class was busy lining up, Ripton waved his wand again and a wardrobe appeared. It was shaking about a lot and Hermione knew straight away that the boggart was in there. "Alright, so who's first?" Ripton looked at the student first in line and nodded. "Abraxas, step up!" When Abraxas did, Ripton waved his wand again at the wardrobe and it opened.

At first, nothing appeared, then there was suddenly a hand, and then another and a man appeared. The man was tall, just tall enough to walk out of the cupboard without having to bend down and walked towards Abraxas. The man's cloak was billowing behind him as he walked and his blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. Hermione laughed at this quietly as the man reminded her of Lucius.

"You are worthless!" the man shouted. "You are not worthy of the Malfoy name! Never have! Never shall be! Your mother and I should've gotten rid of you when we had the chance! You are a disgrace to our family!" The man was perhaps going to talk more but Abraxas cut him off by casting _Riddikulus_ and the man suddenly started tap dancing. At the sight of this, Hermione burst out laughing, much louder than the others were. To others the man was just a blonde person dancing and sure it was funny, but they didn't find it as funny as Hermione did. To Hermione, she saw Lucius dancing and an image of Draco dancing next to him popped up, causing her to laugh a bit more before she finally composed herself, hiding a blush that was creeping up as the people around her looked at her strangely before watching the next person's boggart appear. _What a way good way to start the day, watching a Malfoy dance._

One by one people faced the boggart, facing their fears and turning it into something funny. There were many laughs and Hermione's turn was coming up. She snorted as she remembered what Riddle's boggart had turned into. It was a gravestone, with his name on it. _Even at this age he was already afraid of dying, a shame he didn't though. _She pulled her wand out as the person in front her moved to let her have a go.. The boggart (which was a Jack-in-the-box) paused for a moment and Hermione gripped her wand tightly. She feared what it would turn into, she had many fears but she didn't know what she feared the most. Then suddenly the boggart started changing its form, but it wasn't until a minute or so later that it turned into something. Hermione dropped her wand as she stared at the figure in front of her...

**A/N-** Guesses on who the boggart is? Love you folks! Please review!


	8. Quick Announcement

**To all those that thought this was going to be a new chapter a sincerely apologize! I am writing this because I started school today and if the workload that we got today is going to be a frequent thing, then I am afraid that I won't be able to upload on this story very often, perhaps just once a month or so? I am very sorry but I have just started senior year and I need to do well in school. **

**Again I apologize but I am loving all the reviews so far! Please keep them coming and thank you to all those that have read this story so far and are enjoying it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N-** HELLO readers! I have escaped school! I have no homework left to do for this week and so I have been relaxing today and writing and starting assignments (yes we have some already, and at the first week of a new school year too! I hate senior year ==). According to my school, this first week was meant to be 'quiet' compared to others, if so... then there goes my social life for god knows how long! So here is an update while I have freedom (what's left of it anyways)

**Disclaimer-**I don't own HP :(

**Note- **All mistakes are mine .

XxX

Thank you to **Country-girl13, brantini, equestrian2011, LabsByEerie, Jennie Spring, Red Anne Vane, Chemical Dreamer and Cattygirl1314** for reviewing!

_**Chapter 8**_

Hermione dropped her wand as she stared at the figure in front of her... It was Fred Weasley, and he looked exactly as he did before the wall fell on him. His hair was covered in dirt and all over the place, on his face was cuts and he had a large bruise on the side of his head, his clothes were a mess, the sleeve of his shirt was torn and singed and his trousers were covered in mud. He had an angry expression on his face as he walked up to her, he was holding onto his wand tightly. He kept walking up to her until they were mere inches from each other, he then started walking around her and whispered words to her.

"You killed me," he said. "It's your fault that I'm dead, your fault. It's always been your fault, no matter how much you deny it." He bent down onto the floor to pick up her wand, holding onto it tightly with his wand hand. "WHY!" he shouted and the whole class backed away from Hermione and Fred a bit. "You know the letter? Well it's wrong, I didn't know how I would die and now that I know, it _is_ your fault! Why did you let that happen to me?" Hermione closed her eyes and tears started to form as Fred continued to shout at her. "You let the wall fall on me! Why didn't you deflect it! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?"

"I tried Fred..." she whispered to him. "I really tried..."

"I loved you, and then look where you got me!" Then Fred stopped walking and came up close to her face. "You can't even kill the person that started all of this." Hermione gasped and pushed Fred away. "You're useless," he stepped up closer to Hermione again and held the hand that wore the bracelet cuff. "I never knew why I gave this to you but I guess I'm glad now. Whenever you look at it, you'll realise it was your fault!"

"No! You... Y-y-y-you said it wasn't! Go away!" Ripton then stood in front of Hermione and Fred and with a flick of his wand, the boggart was sent back inside the closet. As soon as the closet closed, Hermione fell to her knees and started crying. "Fred... F-F-F-Fred I'm so sorry... I knew it!"

"Miss DeAngelo! Please calm down! It's only a boggart!" Ripton said, trying to reassure the broken down girl. Hermione suddenly stood up and walked out of the classroom to go to the Room of Requirement, where she leaned on the door as she fell to her knees, crying.

XxX

Tom looked at the red-headed boy that walked towards DeAngelo, he looked angry and was a right mess, being covered in dirt and his clothes. Then the red-head was close to DeAngelo and started circling her, whispering words that her couldn't hear, but knew upset her because she was whimpering, but he couldn't see her expression. Then the red-head picked up her wand.

"WHY!" the red-head shouted and Tom and the rest of the class stepped back a bit from the sudden outburst, even Ripton moved back. "You know the letter? Well it's wrong, I didn't know how I would die and now that I know, it _is_ your fault! Why did you let that happen to me?"_ The letter, so that must mean that he is Fred..._ There was a slight pause and then Fred talked again. "You let the wall fall on me! Why didn't you deflect it! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?"

Then Tom heard DeAngelo say something, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"I loved you, and then look where you got me!" Then Fred went up to DeAngelo and whispered something into her ear, causing her to push him away and gasp. "You're useless!" He then held onto her wrist and looked down at the bracelet that she wore. "I never knew why I gave this to you but I guess I'm glad now. Whenever you look at it, you'll realise it was your fault!"

"No! You... Y-y-y-you said it wasn't! Go away!" DeAngelo stuttered. _Yup, that boy is definitely Fred..._

XxX

Both Lunch and Dinner DeAngelo was missing. Tom was going to have to ask about the letter... and he was going to do it today. DeAngelo hadn't shown up after that incident at DADA since her friends from Gryffindor were agitated at both meals. _Who was Fred? And where the hell is she?_ Then a thought crossed his mind as he ate. _The Room of Requirement, she must be there since most likely those Gryffindor dunderheads have already checked everywhere they could. _He stood up and left the Great Hall, making his way to the Room of Requirement.

Inside the Room of Requirement, he saw DeAngelo sleeping peacefully on the couch next to the fireplace. She was cuddled up with the pillows of the sofa, her face then suddenly changed from its peaceful expression to scrunch up and she started whimpering. He walked up to her carefully and watched. Seconds later, her expression intensified and she started thrashing about, and soon screams erupted from her mouth.

"Please!" She shouted. "I don't know where it was! We didn't steal anything!" she continued to scream and thrash about, and was suddenly holding onto her left forearm and scratching at it. "Please! I swear! Harry! Ron! No!"

Tom smiled to himself, she was dreaming of something and since she was asleep, it was a good time to invade her memories and see what she was currently seeing.

"_Legilimency!" _he shouted as he pointed his wand at her.

_Hermione was lying on the floor of some house with a girl on top of her. She was screaming as the girl with long black curly hair was laughing madly as she screamed._

"_That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it?" the girl above Hermione asked. Hermione was whimpering as the girl spoke. "What else did you and your friends take form my vault?"_

"_I didn't take anything," Hermione sobbed. "Please. I didn't take anything."_

"_I don't believe it." Then the girl suddenly started carving the word 'Mudblood' into Hermione's left forearm, laughing again as Hermione screamed in pain. Minutes later another wizard appeared with a goblin and as the wizard left, the girl got off Hermione and ran to the goblin. "Think very, very carefully before you answer goblin." She pointed at the sword that was lying on the corner of the room "Who got into my vault? Who stole it? Who stole it? Well?"_

"_When I was last in your vault, the sword was there." the goblin replied._

"_Oh perhaps, it just walked out on its own then."_

"_There is no place safer than Gringotts."_

"_Liar!" the girl screamed and cut the goblin's cheek with the knife she had been using to carve into Hermione's skin. "Consider yourself lucky, goblin." The girl stood and started walking towards Hermione. "The same can't be said for this one."_

_There was sudden screaming in the background from a boy._

Riddle was then suddenly thrown back before he could see more and he came face to face with a very awake Granger, who was oh so angry.

"You..." she shouted and stood up quickly, pulling her wand out, tears streaming down her cheeks and pointed it at Riddle. "Have fun did you? Prying into my memories?"

"What... what was that?"

"Get out,"

"No. I want you to talk to me,"

"Why would you? I'm a mudblood, don't we deserve to die, suffer for _existing?_ That's what Grindelwald's people did to me and my family, just because we were _muggle-born_, the same goes to my friends. They were killed because they _knew_ me! Most of them were purebloods or half-bloods, yet they were killed!"

"That's a lie and you know it!" he watched at DeAngelo froze from his sudden outburst. "You are going to tell me everything! Why does the date of your letter say 1996? Why does it say Hermione _Granger!_ WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!"

"You... YOU READ THE LETTER?"

"Yes, and you are now going to tell me everything or else..."

"Or else what?" Hermione sneered at him.

"CRUCIO!" he watched as DeAngelo writhed on the floor, holding back her screams, he left the torture curse on her for a few minutes before cancelling it, and by then she was shaking on the floor from the after effects of the curse. He pulled on her hair and got out a vial of clear liquid and forced her to drink it. "Better drink it, _DeAngelo," _He let out a triumphant smirk as he watched her swallow. "_Legilimency!"_

XxX

_Hermione ran through the halls of Hogwarts. She could hear screaming and shouting behind her. Tom couldn't tell who the voices belonged to but watched as Hermione kept running with tears streaming down her eyes. She could hear footsteps behind her and curses being thrown her way. A statue in front exploded right before her eyes as a spell just missed her and she started firing back spells blindly at them as she continued to run._

XxX

_There was an explosion on Hermione's left and before she could react and defend herself from the wall that came colliding onto them, a red-head suddenly hugged her and took the brunt of the wall as gravity did its job. Then there were shouting and cursing and Hermione stayed still, hoping to stay hidden, and once the voices were gone she started moving as best as she could under the boy's weight, along with the wall. "Fred?" she coughed as she sat up, moving rumble out of the way and then she stopped midway when she saw the boy's body. He was lying face down with cuts, bruises and as such all over his back as he had defended her from the explosion. She started to shake him, trying to wake him up but there was no response. "Baby?" she started shaking him harder and tears streamed down her eyes as she thought for the worst. _

XxX

Tom passed through Granger's memories- he was sure it was Granger now, since he passed memories of her being called Granger by a red-headed boy and another boy with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He watched as Granger ran through woods, hiding and apparating to different locations with the two boys, hiding from other wizards. But then a memory caught his attention.

"_Hermione please promise me!" the boy with the scar begged as him and Granger both made their way back to the Great Hall where the injured laid. "If all else fails, promise me that you'll go back to when he was a teenager at Hogwarts and kill him! Promise me!"_

"_Harry! I can't!" Hermione replied, looking distraught. _

"'_Mione I'm scared we are going to lose. If I die, please promise me. Go back and kill him. Do it for Ron and I."_

"_I... Fine."_

"_Thank you..." He hugged Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

As soon as he saw that memory he pulled out of Hermione's head and stared at her in disbelief. She sat on the floor hugging her knees, crying as he stared at her, she then suddenly stood up and stared at him angrily.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" she shouted, pointing her wand at him. "I... My secrets... It wasn't Grindelwald that caused me pain! It was YOU! YOU KILLED EVERYONE I EVER LOVED! Avada-"

"IMPEDIMENTA!" he shouted as soon as he heard the first three syllables of the killing curse, and watched as Hermione was thrown back. Before she even had a chance of getting up, he stood and slammed her back against the wall nearest to them, pinning her arms with one of his own above her head, her wand clattered to the floor. "You don't understand do you?" he laughed. "I know my future now, I know what I do, where my mistakes are. You know because of that, you can _never _leave me right? You will be the Dark Lady, you'll serve me and rule the world by my side."

XxX

"You will be the Dark Lady, you'll serve me and rule the world by my side." Riddle said.

Hermione stared at the man in front of her. It wasn't Riddle, it couldn't be, those eyes weren't normal. They were red, as red as _blood_.

"Yes, I don't want to kill you, you're a powerful witch, intelligent, and mudblood or not, YOU ARE MINE!" he suddenly slammed his lips against hers and forced her mouth open with his tongue, tasting all that he could. She wriggled against him, and when he pulled back, there was a huge smirk on his face. "You will never be able to harm me, I know you know. I know you know about my Horcruxes and you are right, I have two and am in the process of making three, if I can find the diadem. Trying to kill me is an impossible task." Then he released her and stormed out of the room, leaving her there.

XxX

Ever since that night at the Room of Requirement, Tom kept a close eye at Granger, at how her routine had changed, from suddenly always being around those Gryffindor friends to disappearing and leaving them once he got the chance. He smirked at this, and studied her. Ever since he found out about her past... or future really, he'd been looking at her a lot more, and also how others would look at her. Whenever he saw the look that Finlay would give Granger, he felt the need to go up to the Gryffindor table and throttle the red-head, for looking at _his _property that way. Oh yes, he meant what he had told her that she now belonged to him, she was a special witch. She was strong-hearted, powerful, intelligent and from the future. She knew of dangers that he would face and he could prevent them, she was his.

He was walking through the corridors in the middle of Friday night doing his nightly patrols as head boy when Abraxas ran up to him.

"My Lord, you asked for me?" he asked.

"Yes, inform everyone that there is a meeting tomorrow night after Hogsmeade in the Forbidden Forest," Tom replied.

"Yes, My Lord,"

"Good, now leave me."

Abraxas nodded before turning around and leaving, before Tom went back to his patrol duties.

XxX

Hermione was at the Astronomy Tower holding onto the bracelet cuff that Fred had given him. Ever since Riddle had found out about the truth and what she was really doing here, she'd become a lot more paranoid, getting looks from Riddle every time their eyes would come into contact with each other and it scared her how he would at her. _I should just leave now... I can't kill him anymore... I'd rather be in the future then be stuck here.. But... Would I really want to spend a future where everyone is dead? Here at least... Even though I don't like it much, I have friends... ._Just as she was about to leave, Riddle appeared. _Oh speak of the fucking devil..._

"Move," she said, placing a hand on her hip.

"No thank you _Granger,"_ he said, smirking at her. "You know that you belong to me now, right?"

"Just because you said it, doesn't mean it's true, and I told you not to call me Granger, just because you know my name doesn't mean you should say it."

"You should know me _Granger_, when I say something, I mean it. Tomorrow night, after Hogsmeade trip, there is a meeting and you're coming."

"No I'm not," Hermione moved and tried to shove past Riddle, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back until their faces were mere inches away from each other. "Let. Go. Of. Me,"

"No, you're going to the meeting, and as well as that, you're coming with me to Hogsmeade... Think of it as... a date,"

"A date!" Hermione pushed Riddle away and looked at him in disbelief. "No! You don't own me!" Before she could open her mouth some more to throw another insult at him, she was pushed back towards him and her lips came into contact with his.

"You are mine whether you like it or not, and trust me, I _shall _make you want me,"

"Stay away," She walked out of the Astronomy, but not being hearing Riddle shout back at her.

"I'll wait outside your common room at 9!"

She looked back at him and threw a hex at him, which he easily dodged and walked away, not looking back.

**A/N-** Until next time folks! I must be off now, spending the rest of my weekend enjoying what social life I shall have left! Love you all! Please review! Cookies for those that guesses the boggart right (kinda predictable but I wanted it to be Fred... Guilt trip for Hermione :3 Mean me I know. Oh the Malfoy Manor scene, with Bellatrix torturing Hermione... Most of the speech is _ exactly_ from the movie, of course _may_ have been tweaked a bit :3


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N-** Here is another update for you peeps! I'm getting the hang of school so I am able to write a bit now, my weekends have now become my catching up on sleep days (with being able to sleep only 5 hours a day now because of senior school ==) But yes, I have good news, I am currently typing up the plans for the FINAL chapter (Which is 15 I think) and so there won't be long before this story reaches its ending... But I am planning for a sequel, that's if you guys think I should? Please review!

**Note-** Mistakes are mine

**Disclaimer-** JK: YOU CAN'T HAVE HP!

You heard God...

_**Chapter 9**_

"Hermione! Wake up!" Hermione woke up to see Bridget looking down at her with an excited and yet shocked look on her face.

"What is it, Bridget?" Hermione asked, running her hand through her hair to wake herself up.

"A certain handsome boy is waiting for outside of the common room,"

"Oh god," Hermione sighed and buried her face into her hands. _That idiot, he really won't leave me alone will he? I might as well go before he ends up coming inside._ When she looked up from her hands again, Bridget was looking at her as if she had to explain herself. "What?"

"It's _Riddle_, Tom Riddle! When were you planning to tell us that he asked you?"

"I wasn't," _He didn't really ask me; it was more of a command._ "But who cares?"

"Who cares? It's Tom Riddle! He's the best-looking guy in school and he has his eyes on you? He's _never_ asked anyone to Hogsmeade!"

"Urg, if he's here is it nine already?"

"No, close to it though, you have five minutes!"

Hermione jumped out of bed and looked at the mirror. Her hair was a mess, but she didn't actually care, Riddle could wait outside for as long as she wanted. It would be his own stupid fault for assuming that he owned her. She would've _loved_ to stay in the dormitory until the day was over, but Bridget was having none of it. She really thought that she was going out with Riddle and didn't want her friend to lose one of the hottest guys in the school – if not the hottest (quote from Bridget) – because she was lazy! _Bridget really needs to learn when to mind her own manners, and that Tom Riddle needs to learn that I don't belong to him!_

XxX

Tom paced around outside of the Gryffindor Common Room, totally ignoring the looks that students gave him as they walked passed, most of the making their way out of the castle to go to Hogsmeade. He smoothed his hair back for the umpteenth time and rubbed his hands together. For some weird reason he was nervous. _Is it because this is a date? But this isn't really a date right? I made her come with me, because she's mine..._

"Will you stay still young man?" The portrait of the Fat Lady- who kept guard of the Gryffindor Common Room, said.

"It's almost nine... That girl said she'd get her..." he replied, but it was more of to himself then to anyone else, especially the Fat Lady. Then after about ten minutes, the portrait of the Fat Lady opened to reveal Hermione who had a somewhat half-smile on her face.

"You really are here..." she said disbelievingly, almost as she didn't expect him to come.

"Of course I did, I told you I'd be picking you up at 9 at the front of your common room, and well..." he took a step back and spread his arms. "I'm here."

"Shut up, I am not going with you tonight, whether you like it or not," she pointed at him. He smiled at this and pulled her towards him, giving her a quick kiss on the nose, ignoring her look of disgust as she did so.

"Yes you are, my followers are expecting you there,"

"Well I guess you'll just have to disappoint then wont you?" he then pulled her close to his face until he could whisper into her ear.

"Listen, I'm trying to be nice to you. I want you to want me, but if you're going to act like that, your holidays won't be fun," Before Hermione could argue, he continued to speak, his tone changed from polite to deep and scary. "Yes, you are going to spend the Christmas holidays here with _me_. I know you don't have anywhere to go during the holidays... well you _can't _go anywhere. So you are staying here, with me." Then he gave Hermione a long kiss on the lips just as the portrait opened to reveal Bridget, Louise and Rosie. _Oh this is great, we got an audience and now people will say we are a couple. They'll know she's mine!_

XxX

Hermione moaned into the kiss as her room mates exited the Common Room. As much as she hated Riddle, she couldn't deny that he was definitely a good kisser, evil or not. When they pulled back, she couldn't hold back a smile. _He is definitely a good kisser, but dammit it! You can't like him Hermione, you know why? 1) He is VOLDEMORT! Hello? He's killed thousands of people? And 2) You have Fred. _

"_But Fred's dead,_" another voice in her head suddenly said and she looked at Riddle who smiled at her. She cursed silently and put her shields up.

"Oh my god, HERMIONE!" Louise squealed and smiled at Hermione.

"You didn't tell us you and Tom were dating!" Rosie said and Bridget just smiled and winked at her, causing her to blush a nice shade of red.

"We should go guys," Bridget said, and before Louise and Rosie could object, she pulled them away, turning back around to just give Hermione another quick wink.

"I wouldn't bother with hiding your memories anymore Hermione," Riddle said, smiling at her. "There isn't anything there I haven't seen."

"Let's go, before I decide to hex your ass off," she huffed, took Riddle's hand and pulled him to Hogsmeade.

XxX

Conversation came surprisingly easy for Tom and Hermione, of course she barely made any effort to start any conversations, and it was Tom that did most of the work. But once they got talking, Hermione was really surprised at how much they had in common, books, learning and then of course, the Dark Arts. She had become entranced with the Dark Arts, not that she would ever admit it to anyone, but Tom knew since he had been inside her head (unfortunately, or else she would never be in a situation where Tom believed he owned her!). As their conversation progressed and delved into the darker details of the dark arts, Hermione became really interested in what Tom had to say that she forgot that she was currently talking to the future Dark Lord, and so him as just Tom Riddle, another normal boy that just had a _slight_ obsession with the Dark Arts.

"I wanted to know Hermione, why Dark Arts?" Tom asked, as he took a sip of his butter beer.

"I..." Hermione started off and then ran a hand through her hair."I was interested in it,"

"That's a lie,"

"I..."

"Really, why?"

"I... My first reason was just know what I would be up against when I came here, but then soon... I got hooked onto it..."

"You're hungry for power aren't you?"

"No!" Hermione gasped. "I'm not like you, I'm not... evil..."

"There is no such thing as good and evil, only power- and those too weak to seek it, Tell me Hermione," he leaned across the table. "You're not weak are you?" There was a glint of red in his eyes.

"No, but I'm not like you either,"

"My dear lady, we have just spent the last hour or so talking about our _similarities,_ and you must admit we are more alike than you will like to admit."

"No..." _He's right though, we are much more alike than I thought...But wait! I'm meant to kill him! That's my mission! Harry..._

"Yes, and you're mine, tonight you'll officially be mine."

"WHAT!" Hermione stood up out of her chair and all noise within the bar stopped, and stared at her. "I already said NO!" she stormed out of the bar and walked to the open fields in Hogsmead, where there were barely any people, and if there was any, they were far away from her. She sat down under a tree and stared out into the open, memories of Fred coming back to haunt her.

_Fred and Hermione were holding hand while walking through Hogsmeade. It had been a few weeks since the Yule Ball and there was barely anyone left at school. Ron was at first against the relationship when he found out about his older brother and best friend were going out, but soon he finally understood._

"Come, I need to show you something," Fred said, with a smile on his face and pulled Hermione deeper into Hogsmeade.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, laughing while she followed Fred.

"Just a little surprise,"

They then arrived at the open field in Hogsmeade, close to the Shrieking Shack. Fred flicked his wand at the open space and a picnic blanket appeared, with a different variety of foods. Hermione gasped at the sight and looked back at Fred, who was smiling sheepishly and running a hand through his hair.

"I... I Uh... I had mum cook some of your favourite food since... Well I can't cook," Fred said, grinning nervously.

"Oh come here..." Hermione said, pulling Fred to her and giving him a kiss on the lips. "You are the best boyfriend one can ask for."

"Thanks Hermione, now come on, let's eat before the food gets cold,"

"Hermione!" a voice that sounded like Tom shouted and Hermione looked up to see that it was indeed Tom, and he was running towards her. Once he reached her, before she could pull back and move away, he grabbed her shirt and pulled her close to his face. "You aren't going anywhere, Hermione." he sneered.

"You..." she said.

"I already told you that you are mine, and today we got along so well that I thought you actually wanted it."

"Well then, you're not only insane, you're delusional as well,"

"You should be honoured Hermione, after all, a mudblood like you, becoming _my_ property, that's something every girl- and some boys, in Slytherin would die for,"

"You just said it Riddle, the girls in _Slytherin_, I must really have missed some things about you, you aren't only insane _and delusional_, you're also colour blind!" That comment got her a slap from Riddle and he looked at her more threateningly. Any normal girl would've known to stop but Hermione didn't care, she continued to talk."In case you haven't noticed, my robes are _red_, that means I'm a _Gryffindor,_"

"Are you really? What did the sorting hat tell you? On the inside you are a Slytherin, you know it, and so do I."

Hermione froze at what Riddle had said, she suddenly remembered what the sorting hat had told her before.

"_Ahh I see, terrible. Well you have bravery, the brains, loyalty and you're cunning. A shame I can't put you in Slytherin due to your heritage. Would Gryffindor suffice?" The Sorting Hat said._

Did that mean the sorting hat actually thought that she should've been in Slytherin, and the only reason she wasn't was because of her heritage? That was absurd! It had to be! She was a Gryffindor through and through! She would rather be placed into Hufflepuff before ever thinking of being sorted into Slytherin! It was just pure madness on the Sorting Hat's and Tom's behalf that they actually thought she should've been in Slytherin! The look on her face must've pleased Riddle because he smirked at her.

"Yes, I've seen your memories remember? I know what the sorting hat told you. If it wasn't for your blood, you would be in Slytherin."

"No!"

"You can't deny it Hermione; you can't disagree with the sorting hat. Yes, it was created by that old dumb-bat Gordic Gryffindor, but it still knows which house suits a person best."

Hermione opened her mouth to snide back a comment at him but then stopped herself. _It's true isn't it? I mean Hermione, you're reading and practically addicted to those Dark Art books! What would Harry, Ron and Fred say about this? They would be disappointed, yet it's true! You're becoming entranced with the dark arts because it's so gaddamn interesting!_ As if reading her mind, Tom spoke up.

"Come on, before the meeting tonight, I'll buy you some books on the Dark Arts, and the ones not in the store, I'll show you from the restricted section."

"I..." _Are you really going to Hermione? Remember, curiosity killed the cat._

"_But satisfaction brought it back_," Riddle commented into her head.

"Will you stop it?"

"It's true though Hermione."

"Not always," she grumbled. _Oh just go! You could learn some more spells._ "Fine,"

"Good girl," He let go of her shirt and pulled her to him, catching her lips in his, and giving her a quick kiss before they walked back to Hogsmeade.

As they were entering Hogsmeade there was a sudden explosion not far from where they were, both her and Riddle instinctively pulled out their wands, putting up shields to protect themselves from the debris. People were running around and screaming as more buildings exploded.

"What the-" Hermione shouted but then men suddenly started apparating and before she could defend herself, a spell was thrown at her, causing her to fly back and slam into a nearby wall. She swore as she got up and was about to throw a hex at the man who cursed her, but Riddle got to him first. "Riddle! Is this Grindelwald?"

"It must be!" Riddle replied.

Hermione stopped moving when she heard what he was saying. "Riddle! What's the date?"

"It's Saturday, hence the Hogsmeade trip," he replied sarcastically. "Come on!"

"No! What's the date!"

"November 11, now hurry up!"

"November... 11..." _No! Oh shit! Today! Grindelwald's first attack!_ "RIDDLE! GO BACK TO THE CASTLE AND GET DUMBLEDORE!"

"He's a prat! He can't do anything against Grindelwald!"

"JUST DO IT! I... I'll be back at the fields..." Before Riddle could say anything, Hermione started running back the way they went, hexing Grindelwald's men as she walked. She turned back quickly to see Riddle fighting off the men. "RIDDLE! GO!"

XxX

"RIDDLE! GO!" Hermione shouted as she walked towards the fields, leaving him to defend himself. _What is she doing? Why do I need to get that old Dumbledore?_ Then he suddenly felt something probe his mind and before he could put his shields up, the presence spoke.

"_Riddle, you better be doing as I asked or else I will kill you myself! If we make it out of today alive!"_ it was Hermione and she was speaking into his mind.

"_What are you doing?" _he shouted in his thoughts.

"_Get Dumbledore! I don't have time to explain! I-"_ Their connection was suddenly cut off.

"Hermione! Granger!" he shouted, but there wasn't any reply. _I'll... I need to get Dumbledore then.. _He finally listened to Hermione and started running in the opposite direction that Hermione ran, making his way to the castle, pushing aside the people screaming.

XxX

Hermione landed on the snow with a loud _'thud'_ and groaned as she sat up, looking at the face of Grindelwald.

"Well, look who it is," he said, as he started walking towards her. "A mudblood..."

Hermione groaned and looked at her wand lying on the floor a few feet away from her.

"_Accio!"_ she shouted and her wand flew to her hand and quickly pointed it at Grindelwald. "_Sectumsempra!_" But he quickly deflected it and laughed as she stood up, getting into her fighting stance.

"Dark magic dear?" he commented and smiled. "A shame you are a mudblood, I could use someone like you,"

"Well I guess it's my lucky day! _Maledictum Vehemens!"_ A jet of black light erupted from her wand and flew towards Grindelwald, who just deflected it and redirected the spell. When the spell came into contact with one of the nearby trees, the trees broke to little pieces of wood, and at the sight of this, Grindelwald let out a soft whistle.

"I think I change my mind," he said. "I wouldn't mind a mudblood like you in my ranks,"

"Tough," _I think it's time I use the Unforgivables... "Crucio!"_ red sparks erupted from her wand, narrowly missing Grindelwald.

"Unforgivables dear? _Confringo!_"

Hermione jumped to the side as she saw the spell leave his wand and just avoided it, with her robes just being burnt by the curse. _"Reducto!"_

"_Crucio!"_

Hermione let out an ear-shattering scream as the torture curse hit her. She had been totally unprepared for the spell and wasn't able to dodged it. While she was screaming, she was able to hear the soft sounds of Grindelwald laughing at her, and this caused her to try and fight against the curse. But it didn't work and minutes later, Grindelwald broke the curse off, leaving Hermione trembling on the ground.

"If you're so tough, get up!"

When Hermione didn't respond, Grindelwald kicked her in the stomach. At the contact, Hermione coughed and stood up slowly, holding tightly onto her hand.

"Good, now... _Impedimenta!" _Without time for Hermione to block, and due to the close-proximity, Hermione was thrown back afar. "You are useless, girl! Fight back!"

Hermione stood up slowly and pointed her wand at Grindelwald. "_Elit!"_ Grindelwald dived to the side, narrowly dodging the spell and causing the lone tree behind him to burst into a wave of green flames, which quickly succumbed with a flick of Hermione's wand, leaving nothing there.

"Interesting, I haven't seen anyone but I use that spell, _Occideris!"_ Jets of purple sparks erupted from his wand and Hermione quickly reacting by putting up her own shield to protect herself. Sadly though, it wasn't powerful enough and her shield broke, causing the spell to hit her and cut into her skin, and the wounds were burning, getting deeper and bigger as every minute passed. She fell to the floor and looked up at Grindelwald, as he waved his wand swiftly and the pain suddenly subsided, but the wounds were still there. "_Crucio,"_ Hermione screamed as the torture curse hit her. "Scream mudblood, scream."

There was suddenly a loud band just behind Grindelwald and he turned around, to see Dumbledore with Ripton and Tom beside him, their wands pointed in his direction.

"Ahh... Albus..." He quickly cancelled the torture curse on Hermione and pointed his was at his old friend.

"Grindelwald..." Dumbledore said and then looked down at Riddle. "Mister Riddle, go help Miss DeAngelo and get out of here, Professor Ripton and I shall handle the rest." He quickly threw a hex at Grindelwald to distract him from Riddle, who ran to Hermione.

"Granger," Tom muttered quietly so that no one could hear. He looked at the young girl in front of him, she was covered in blood from head to toe and shaking from the effects of the torture curse.

"R-R-R-Riddle..." Hermione stuttered.

"Don't move, I'm going to heal you as best as I can for now, then we're going back to Hogwarts..."

"N-N-N-N-No!" Hermione sat up, but then groaned in pain, which caused her to lie back down.

"Granger, we are going to go. _Do not_ make me cast a body-binding spell on you."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it again before a sound could leave her lips. It was just better to just shut up rather than argue, especially in her situation and gave Riddle a chance to heal her. As soon as he was finished, he helped her up and let her lean on him for support. "I'm not done healing you but I can't right now. It's too dangerous." He was referring to the screaming of curses and spell nearby from Dumbledore, Ripton and Grindelwald. "Once we get to Hogsmeade, where the rest of the Hogwarts' staff have secured the town, I'll heal you some more."

XxX

It didn't take long for Hermione and Tom to reach Hogsmeade, which was now empty and buildings were charred and falling apart, the remains of the attack by Grindelwald's men. Once they were at Hogsmeade though, Hermione could barely stay awake due and Tom could see this. As soon as he found as spot that was safe from the falling buildings, he dropped Hermione onto the floor gently and allowed her to lean her back on his arm as he slapped her lightly on the cheek.

"Hey!" he shouted. "You need to stay awake!"

"I...I am..." Hermione replied quietly, barely loud enough for Riddle to hear. But he could tell that she was just barely awake.

"No you're not! listen, I'm going to take your top off to heal the rest of your wounds alright?" he looked down at Hermione after a few minutes when she didn't respond and saw her just looking at him dizzily before falling unconscious. Without hesitation, he pulled off Hermione's jacket, and then top and cast a quick warming charm on her so she wouldn't be cold. Working quickly, he cleared away the dried blood on her chest and started healing what he could. With the dried blood gone, it gave him a chance to study her body. It was covered in scars and while he was looking at his arms for any cuts he had missed previously, and saw the word 'Mudblood' and he knew it must've been the injury he saw in Hermione's dream. _She certainly is a tough one, and definitely one that I should have in my line of Death Eaters._ Once he finished healing what he could, he slipped her jacket back on her and put her top in his pocket.

XxX

Hermione woke up to be surrounded in darkness and saw that she was in hospital robes. _At the hospital wing __**again! **__I've been here like three times already in two months! Maybe I should have a bed reserved for me with the number of times I've already been here. _She sat up and realised that there wasn't as much pain as before, just a bit at her legs but it was better than when she was at Hogsmeade, and when she looked down at her arms and feet, she sighed. There were more scars to add to her already scar covered legs and arms, not like she needed more. Looking around, she saw a couple of other people on the hospital beds, also wearing the standard hospital robes. But there was one bed near the entrance of the wing that was surrounded with people. There was Madam Atil and another person in white robes was there, who she assumed to be another healer- from St Mungo's perhaps? As well as them, there was also Professor Dumbledore and the Headmaster, Dippet. _What's going on here?_ With curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly slipped out of bed, quickly noting the presence of Riddle in the seat next to hers, but not bothering to question it at the moment. Once she neared the bed that everyone was crowding around, she gasped at the sight of Finlay on the bed, covered in blood, luckily they were all so caught out with each other discussing to themselves and looking at Finlay that they didn't hear her.

"He isn't going to make it Albus," she heard Madam Atil say. "His internal organs were too damaged, the potions can't do anything. The more we try to heal it, the quicker the curse damages his organs. He's not going to make it through the night..."

"NO!" Hermione screamed at what Madam Atil said and covered her mouth as tears started to form. "He... H-H-H-He _can't_ be dead! He just _can't!_ He's a _Weasley_, Weasley's are strong... They don't... They don't just die!" _Stop kidding yourself Hermione, if they don't die, then what happened to Ron, and Fred? Aren't THEY dead!_ "NO!" Before any of them could talk to her, she let out a loud sob and ran out of the hospital wing, ignoring the shooting pain from her lags as she ran.

Hermione kept running through the halls of Hogwarts until the pain from her legs became unbearable and she had to stop. She leaned on the wall and fell to her knees. Finlay was dead, yet another person was dead because of a war. _I've had enough of war! It... It ruins everything!_ To her eyes, it didn't look like it was Finlay that died, it looked like it was Fred, and he had died a horrible death and it was painful for her to see.

XxX

"NO!" the high pitches scream brought Tom back from his slumber and he saw that Hermione's bed was empty. There was a loud sob behind him and the sounds of doors opening and closing again. He turned around and saw a bunch of people staring at the entrance to the hospital wing.

"Someone needs to go after her, she is definitely in no condition to run." a voice, which sounded like Dumbledore said.

Tom stood up and walked towards the ground of people.

"What... What is wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Ahh Tom," It was Dumbledore." Miss DeAngelo has... well... Would you please get her and bring her back here? She is in no condition to run, and one of us would gladly go after her but..." Dumbledore didn't continue and just looked back at the red-head who was on the bed and Tom suddenly understood the situation. _That red-head looks a lot like that Fred bloke Granger's been in love with. This guy's name is... Finlay isn't it? Finlay Weasley, oh wow he's related to that Fred bloke. He's what? Fred's grandfather or something? Well would be right? From the look on their faces... I take it he's either dead or dying... No wonder she stormed out, it must look like Fred has died again to her. She needs to remember her place now though. She isn't Fred's anymore, she's __**mine.**_

"Of course, Professor." he nodded and left the hospital wing.

After at least a quarter of an hour of strolling through the corridors of Hogwarts, Tom heard a loud sob and muttering that sounded like Hermione. At the next corner of the corridor, he found Hermione leaning on the wall, hugging her knees and muttering words to herself that sounded very much like "Fred," and "It's my fault,"

"Nothing is your fault, Granger," he said as he walked up to her and pulled her to his chest.

"What happened, Tom?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"After I fainted... What happened?"

"I took you back here, an hour or so later, that old dunderhead Dumbledore comes back, carrying the red-head Weasley. Apparently Grindelwald ran away, but not before throwing a curse at the red-head, which one of his men had taken."

"So... Grindelwald... Is Alive?"

"If what Dumbledore says it true... Then yes," he felt Hermione tense up in his arms and he wondered what she was thinking about. _Perhaps Finlay dying was a good thing. It could get her to join me willingly, and help me..._

"Tom... Teach me, make me yours, teach me... To kill." He was glad that Hermione wasn't looking at him because there was no way he would be able to hide the smile that was on his face.

**A/N-** Okay please review guys and tell me if you want a sequel! I love you all! Until next time!

Feltbomb

xxx


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N-** Well here is another chappy for you folks! I hope to get more reviews though, At least 45 by the time I update the next one? Oh I got a simple plan for the sequel, once this story is over though I'm going to ask you guys a quick Poll :P

**Disclaimer-** I'm not that smart...

**Note-** mistakes are mine

_**Chapter 10**_

"Tom... Teach me, make me yours, teach me... To kill." as soon as those words left Hermione's mouth, she knew that there was definitely no turning back. _I've had enough; maybe I could just give in this once. To avenge Finlay... Then I can perhaps change Riddle's views..._ she looked up at Riddle, to see him smiling at her.

"Of course love, you were already mine, however. But once you are out of the hospital... I shall show my death eaters and you shall join us." he said.

"Won't anyone question you though? I'm a muggle-born."

"Surely you know me enough in the future?" Hermione flinched at the mention of the future and how he was like then. "Well it's the same here, they question me and they pay. They know not to question what I do,"

Hermione nodded at his reply. It seemed that even fifty or so years into the past, Riddle also had almost absolute control over his followers.

"Now we really have to go back, before Madam Atil, and especially Dumbledore come suspicious of why it's taking so long to return you..." he stood up slowly and helped her to her feet. "You can walk then I take it? Since you've been able to run..."

Hermione shook her head and laughed a bit. "I guess the reason I could run was due to the adrenaline. My feet hurt a lot now."

Tom nodded at this and carried her (bridal style) back to the hospital wing.

XxX

Hermione wasn't allowed out of the hospital for another two days and when she was, Madam Atil was insistent that she shouldn't overwork herself by running around and getting injured. It seemed that potions weren't advanced now as they would be in fifty years or so into the future.

It was the day before the winter holidays would begin and the theme in the Gryffindor Common Room was very different to what people would imagine. There were pictures, decorations and a Christmas tree, but everything was solemn. Ever since Finlay's death, Callum, Alious and Hermione had lost their energy to do anything other than drag themselves to class and survive the day. The other girls in the dormitory understood to leave Hermione alone to her thoughts, and even they had lost some of their spirit, with the nightly gossip scenes which used to be an almost every night event, rarely happening anymore. Things were definitely different ever since Finlay's death.

Tom and Hermione met occasionally in the Room of Requirement where Hermione would show Tom what knowledge she had of the dark arts, but they weren't as powerful should've been due to her lack of feeling. Due to this, Tom postponed the meeting of her joining the ranks of the Death Eaters and being his lady until the start of the holidays. This meant that there wasn't even a day left until the start of the holidays and Hermione wasn't so sure about the meeting anymore. She sat on her bed in the girls' dormitory with the curtains closed as she thought about tomorrow and the meeting that would occur. _After tomorrow, there will be no backing down. God I came here to stop Riddle, and instead I'm joining him! But don't forget Hermione... You can still maybe change him..._

XxX

Hermione tried to hide a small frown as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and kiss her on the neck while she waved goodbye to her friends, promising to see them again at Finlay's funeral.

"Are you ready for tomorrow dear?" Tom whispered into her ear as the Hogwarts Express started moving and leaving the platform.

"Since when could you call me dear?" Hermione demanded as soon as the train was out of sight and she turned to face Tom. "I'm ready as I'll ever be..."

"Good," he smirked and pulled her closer towards him, claiming her lips with his in a bruising kiss. "From tomorrow night, you shall be mine, my Death Eaters shall know and nothing will stop me. Not even Grindelwald."

"You seem sure of yourself, as if you're the one that's going to kill him. How unfortunate because I've already set my eyes on killing him..." she huffed as she pulled back from him and started walking back towards the castle, but Riddle pulled her back towards him.

"I know what happens dear. Any obstacles I face, you _will_ be there to help me. People will fear you as much as they fear me in the future."

Hermione flinched at what he had just said. _Is it true? If I can't change his views... Will people fear me also? That... I would say it is absurd but it isn't... Sadly, it isn't..._

"Now let's go. The Head Girl has gone away for Christmas and so you're going to stay with me." Hermione tried to open her mouth and object but Riddle covered her mouth with his hand. "There is going to be _no_ objections for this, understand? Now come, let's go get lunch."

XxX

Albus sat down on his chair next to the Headmaster Dippet. A majority of them had left for the Christmas holidays. There were only a small number of students left at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, around thirty students he estimated. The number wasn't much of a surprise for him and neither did the definite lack of students in the Gryffindor table. The tragic death of Finlay Weasley had left a majority of the Gryffindor house in a solemn mood, there were barely any students left, and there was barely any students above fourth year present at Hogwarts for Christmas, including Miss DeAngelo. _Ah... DeAngelo, a strange one she is. She is hiding something that I know of. I'm surprised she hasn't gone to stay with her fellow Gryffindors, there have certainly been a number asking her to stay with them. I would've imagined Mr. Weasley's death would've affected her a great deal. _The doors of the Great Hall opened and he raised an eyebrow as he saw who had come in for a late lunch. DeAngelo was with Riddle and when she made a move to sit at the edge of the Gryffindor table, Riddle made a move and quickly snatched her hand, pulling her towards the Slytherin table, where a number of peers in Tom's year gave him an odd look. _This is interesting; I have never seen Riddle interested in anyone before... I think though... I might have to warn Miss DeAngelo._

XxX

The looks that the Slytherins gave Hermione as Tom dragged her towards the Slytherin table and forced her to sit next to him made her feel really uneasy, and her appetite had diminished. _What the hell am I doing here? He doesn't expect me to sit here now from here on out does he!_

"_Yes I do darling," _Tom's replied in her head.

Hermione glared at Tom and he just chuckled before taking piles of food from the middle of the table into his plate.

"Well, eat up dear." He said, motioning for her to take food and when she didn't listen, she heard him sigh and place some food onto her plate.

"I'm not hungry," she replied in a bleak manner.

"You should eat anyways."

"I-," before she could say more, Tom had pulled her face towards his until she could feel his lips nibbling on her earlobe.

"_Eat Granger,"_ his tone was dangerously low and Hermione couldn't help but shiver and finally listen, grabbing the fork and knife and eating the food on her plate. "That's good. Now lis-"He was interrupted by a loud cough from someone and when they turned around, they saw Dumbledore looking down at them.

"Miss DeAngelo, Mister Riddle," Dumbledore said, nodding at them respectively. "Miss DeAngelo, I was wondering, once you have finished lunch, would you be able to stop by my office? There are a couple of things I would like to talk to you about." With that, Dumbledore nodded at them and said goodbye before leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione watched the old man leave the Great Hall and once she was gone, she felt a hand grip onto the sleeve of her robe and she turned to look at Riddle, his eyes were red and it gave her the shivers looking at them.

"You will not tell him _anything,_" he said threateningly. "If you do, you _will _regret it,"

"I know that Tom," She stood up and nodded at him. "He's put me off eating now..."

"Good, I'll take you there." He stood up as well and held his hand out for her, which she took and they left the Great Hall together, leaving some members of the Slytherin house throwing glares at Tom.

Once they reached Dumbledore's office, Tom gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered a quick warning to her before leaving her alone.

Hermione straightened herself up and took a deep breath in. _Here goes nothing..._

**A/N-** Ohhhh whatcha guys think? I don't know whether I should be happy about this chapter or what... thoughts? Until next time!

Feltbomb


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N-** Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just finished all my exams and after that I kind of had a few mental breakdowns so... Yeah it was all out of the question. But here is another chapter for you! So a sequel shall be up soon? If people want it? :D

**Note-** Any mistakes are mine

**Disclaimer-** HP= Not mine.

_**Chapter 11**_

'_Knock knock'_

"Come in," a muffled voice on the other side of the door said and Hermione entered Dumbledore's office. Once inside, she couldn't help but look around the room and examine it. Much of what had been missing in the headmaster Dippet's office was in here. Fawkes the Phoenix was at the corner of the room standing on its perch, and there were a number of portraits hanging on the wall. Some were moving and others were not. The one that caught her attention the most was the portrait of the girl in a blue dress above the fireplace. She was casually sitting on a swing, reading a book. A sudden feeling of pain hit her chest as she remembered the fate of the girl and how the man, whom Dumbledore had considered a friend and lover, had been the one to end her life. _That must be Ariana Dumbledore, his sister. But I've never seen this portrait before? I've only seen Aberforth with one; I wonder what he did with this portrait._

"Ahhh, Miss DeAngelo," Dumbledore's voice interrupted her train of thought and she brought herself to look at him. "I see you have taken a liking to that portrait of my sister,"

"Sister, sir?" She asked, trying to sound as confused and shocked as she could, so as to not arouse suspicion from such an intelligent man such as Dumbledore.

"Yes, Ariana Dumbledore, well I don't think you need to know what happened to her. Please, take a seat Miss DeAngelo."

Hermione did and leaned back on the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk, rubbing her sweaty palms together. Why on earth why she so nervous!

"Now, you are probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you."

"A little sir..." _I'm more scared that I _know_ what you want to talk about then not knowing._

"I want you to tell me the truth,"

"The truth?" _I knew it, I didn't lie good enough when he first saw me... YOU IDIOT!_

"How did you get here? I know that you know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Because..." She paused for a second and thought about what she was going to say. As much as she looked up to the old man, he may be a bit different to the Dumbledore that she knew in her time, and this caused her to hesitate in telling the truth to him. "Sir, I am very much in your debt for what you did to me, with lying to Professor Dippet and saving my life at Hogsmeade, but I just believe that my reason for being here is well... _Personal_ matters."

"I want you to trust me Miss DeAngelo, let me help you in whatever it is you need assistance in."

"I don't need assistance sir." She was going to say more when she suddenly felt the presence of another person within her mind, quickly reacting, she put her shields up. _Who? That wasn't Tom... Then it must be..._ She stared intently at Dumbledore. _THAT BAT!_ "How dare you!"

"Miss DeAngelo..."

"NO! I don't want to hear another word sir!"

"I just want to help, Miss DeAngelo."

"And probing into my mind can help?" She stood up so fast that the chair she was sitting on clattered onto the floor; she ignored it and made her way to the door. "I know a lot more than you think sir. It would do well to stay out of my mind."

"Well then... I'm sorry, I would just like to say though, whatever it is you are doing, I will be here to help you if needed. You are a good person, this I can tell. Just tell me if you need help."

"Thank you sir,"

"Oh as well Miss DeAngelo,"

"Yes Professor?" she turned around and looked at him, her hand still on the doorknob, ready to turn it and leave whenever she was ready.

"I want you to be careful with Mr. Riddle. He is a dangerous person and you need to watch out. He... He is moving in the wrong direction. I don't think anyone can help him. Please don't get caught up in his mess."

"I know Professor..." _If only..._ Then Hermione left the room.

XxX

Albus sat back down on his desk when DeAngelo left and took a sip of his tea and furrowed his eyebrows a bit. _Miss DeAngelo is a strange one. The look she had when she caught sight of Ariana, it's almost as if she knew what happened to her... That's impossible though isn't it? Unless my dear brother Aberforth has said anything- which I highly doubt he has, he hasn't really forgiven me and he wouldn't dare talk about it to anyone. So then how would she know? Unless... Is it possible? _He began to wonder, when he suddenly thought of a plan. Though it was unethical and very unlike him, he needed to confirm his suspicions.

XxX

Hermione pushed her food around her plate for a majority of breakfast and Riddle saw this since he was sitting next to her in the Slytherin table, where he had subtly dragged her to sit in the morning. She couldn't get the meeting that was going to happen that night out of her head. _Branded... You are going to be BRANDED by your worst enemy! YOU WERE MEANT TO KILL HIM! NOT FUCKING JOIN HIM! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT AND FRIGGING ASK HIM TO TEACH YOU DARK MAGIC?_

"_Because you wanted the knowledge and because you want revenge." _a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts and she glared at Tom.

"Will you stop it?" she shouted, much louder than she anticipated and heads in the Slytherin table turned towards her.

"You need to eat, you need the energy for tonight," he replied, smirking.

"What I need right now is _space_. If you don't give that to me I will bloody hell kill you and your other parts," she whispered threateningly and pushed her plate away before standing up and storming out of the Great Hall, to go to the first place she could think of, the Room of Requirement.

XxX

The doors of the Room of Requirement opened and Hermione entered the room, which took form of all hidden things it bore. Junk was lying everywhere, piled on top of each other, but Hermione ignored all the interesting and boring junk that lay around the vast magical room, she wanted to see one thing, and one thing only.

At the corner of the room lay the Mirror of Erised, gathering dust very much like when she first encountered it a few months ago. Looking at the mirror, she didn't just see her reflection, she saw Fred's as well, a hand around the reflection of her and all the people that had died in the war in the background. She sat on the floor in front of the mirror, hugging her knees as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey Fred..." she started off, not caring that Fred wasn't really there, she just wanted to satisfy herself, make herself _believe_ that he was still there. "It's been ages since I last saw you. How are Ron and Harry?" she let out a sob as she said her two best friends' names. She still couldn't get over their deaths. She _knew_ that everyone had a fair chance of dying, but she just didn't want to admit it to herself that Harry and Ron _could_ die. They had gone through years of near-death experiences, why did their luck have to run out then? When they perhaps needed it the most? "Okay... I know you can't respond to me, but I... I just feel like... If I'm talking to you, even if it's just from the Mirror of Erised, that you can actually hear me. I... I came to apologize about everything that has happened. I'm being branded." the Fred in the mirror scowled, but she couldn't tell whether it was a coincidence or he really did mean it, but she thought it was the latter and cried a bit more. "I-I-I know... I'm sorry about that, but... My feelings got the better of me! Seeing Finlay die... Reminded me of _you_ so much, that it hurts. To me, Finlay didn't die again, no... You died again to me and I just couldn't handle it... I wanted, well want Grindelwald dead and just didn't think properly! Tom was there and... he... I thought he could teach me and now... I'm being branded, though I was going to be branded either way, whether I asked Tom to help me or not, because apparently I'm his property now. I don't know if I'll ever be able to see you again Fred but... Please don't ever forget... I love you..." She kissed her finger and then placed the finger on Fred's lips, as she continued to cry. She sat there for hours on end, and stared at Fred, not having a care in the world.

XxX

Both lunch and dinner passed quickly for Riddle and not once did he catch a glimpse of Hermione. _She is not going to miss out on the meeting tonight in the forest! I won't let her!_ He knew he had to find her before midnight, before the meeting, where _everyone_ would know that she belonged to _him_. No one would be allowed to touch her without his permission. He was up at the Astronomy Tower, looking out into the view, surprised that he didn't find Hermione there since it was one of the spots where she was almost always there. He knew that she was definitely having second thoughts about being branded his, but there was no backing out, she was going to belong either way to him and when she asked him to make her his, which just made it even more definite, if it already wasn't. _There's only one other place she could be at a time like this..._ Quickly leaving the Astronomy Tower, he made his way to the Room of Requirement.

Once he got to the floor the Room of Requirement was located on, he didn't have to wait long for the doors to appear, all he had to do was ask where Hermione was, and the doors appeared, revealing inside where he was trying to _still_ find Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. _She must be here with that Mirror of Erised, once things are over and solved and she is branded, I'll make her look for the diadem with me!_ Even though the room was massive and had a vast array of items and junk, Tom didn't get distracted from his goal, to get Hermione. It was simple enough since he knew that she would be where the mirror was and he knew where the mirror was.

He was right to assume that Hermione was at the Mirror of Erised, because when he saw her, she was lying on her side on the floor in front of the Mirror, her back towards him, he assumed that she was sleeping, with the steady rise and fall of her chest and the lack of noise coming from her. Kneeling down beside her, he saw that he was right. There was a small strand of hair in her face and he carefully pulled it behind her ear.

"Sleep my dear," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "You'll need it for later." As slowly and carefully as he could, he lifted Hermione into his arms, carrying her- bridal style, back to his room in the Head's Common Room, to sleep until midnight came.

XxX

There were voices in the near distance, calling her name, and yet she couldn't place who it was coming from.

"Hermione." The voice said yet again. "Hermione, open your eyes."

"FRED!" She screamed and ran up to the red-head, hugging him, crying and laughing at the same time. Fred wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her reaction to seeing him.

"Hey love," he said, once they broke the hug and were able to look at each other. "It's good to see you."

"It's amazing to see you too! I've... I've... Missed you Fred..."

"Don't start crying again love," he wiped away the tears that were appearing again from Hermione and smiled at her, giving her another hugged. "I've missed you as well, _so much_."

"I'm sorry Fred, about the wall, about everything! Now Tom-" She tried to say more but Fred stopped her by placing a finger on her lips, immediately silencing her.

"You don't have to apologize for anything love, what happened to me isn't your fault. I love you and would be willing to sacrifice myself to save you _any day._ With Tom, you must do what you must to make the world a better place, never forget Hermione, I love you and I know you love me. That does not mean however that you cannot love another as well. I want you to be happy and as well as that, I want you to continue living. Don't _ever_ blame yourself for what happened in the war. You can now however prevent it from ever happening."

"If I stay though and change Riddle... What will happen with us if it works? By the time you are born... I'll be... I'll be old and we may not even get to know each other!"

"That's why I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? What do you mean Fred?"

"I love you, I'm sorry..." Before Hermione could speak again, Fred kissed her and she closed her eyes...

**A/N-** What do people think of this chappie? I actually kind of don't like it that much [I don't know why, I just don't seem to like it lol]. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU... Review please! Virtual cookies for those that do!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N-** I'm really sorry about this very late update! I know it's been like a month or so since I last updated but I have an excuse! First was school, then the holidays came and my cousins were here and now I've been semi studying, writing notes and what not for my half-yearlies in like 5 weeks or so (call me a nerd or w/e :P) But I hope this makes up for it. _**BTW- RATING HAS CHANGED TO M JUST TO BE SAFE! DON'T WORRY THERE IS NO REALLY EXPLICIT SCENES IT'S JUST... Better same than sorry! ^^''**_

**Edit:** Had to re-upload this, got a PM saying it couldn't be read- sorry about that! While I have your attention again... _**HOPEFULLY**_: I have a poll on my profile http:/ www ^ fanfiction ^ net /~feltbomb that will be open until this Fromt he Future to the Past finishes ^^ It'll close when... most likely near the beginning of the sequel? :D PLEASE VOTE! I need to know how you guys want it to end!

_**Chapter 12 **_

Hermione woke up to find Tom looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Finally awake dear," he said as she sat up and looked at him. "So you were dreaming about Fred?"

"Fred? Why would I be dreaming about him? I barely knew him." she replied and gave Tom a confused look when he looked shocked at what she had just said. "What? You've seen my memories because you were so nosy! Quit giving me that look!"

"Stay still or you'll regret it. _Do not_ put your shields up. I will know. _Legilimency,"_

Before Hermione could say anything, she felt Tom in her mind, shuffling through her memories, though which memories he was looking at, he couldn't tell. But when she felt his presence leave her mind, he had a giant smile on his face. He snatched her left forearm quickly and examined the silver cuff she was wearing, if she thought his grin couldn't get any bigger, she was wrong.

"Come, it's almost midnight, we need to go to the Forbidden Forest, I cannot be late." Then he pulled her out of bed, and out of the Head's Common Room.

XxX

Once they arrived at the Forbidden Forest, there were already people there whom Hermione assumed to be his followers, all of whom were wearing black robes with the hoods lifted up. Their heads were slightly down so Hermione couldn't make out much except for their mouths. There weren't as many people as she had thought there would be and that strangely lifted a lot off her shoulders.

"_Are these all your followers Tom?"_ she asked, voicing her question in her thoughts for Tom to hear.

"_Yes, for now though. I can't have too many or else Dumbledore would get even more suspicious than he already is of me."_ he replied in her head.

"Tonight, a new member shall be joining us my fellow Death Eaters," he said to everyone, after placing a silencing charm around them. "You all perhaps already know her since she has been sitting with us on the Slytherin Table." He nodded at Hermione and she walked forward a bit so everyone could see her. "Hermione DeAngelo!"

"Sir..." a voice in the group said and a boy- from the sound of the voice, stepped out of the crowd of followers. The boy pulled down his hood and Hermione examined the boy's features. His cheeks were much meatier than other boys she had seen and her eyes were brown, the hair was brown and scruffy.

"Goyle... Speak carefully if you do not want me to hurt you..."

"Yes My Lord. It's just... DeAngelo..." he scowled at Hermione as he said her name. "Is a... _mudblood_. Isn't it-"

"CRUCIO!"

Hermione didn't flinch as she watched the young Goyle, who was perhaps Gregory Goyle's grandfather fall to the floor and let out ear-shattering screams. She'd seen so many people being tortured and having experienced that Unforgivable on herself a number of times, that it didn't bother her anymore. She watched as Goyle was on the receiving end of the torture curse and she surprised herself when she smiled. _What the hell! Why am I smiling at someone being _tortured?_ He deserves it though Hermione don't forget!_ Before she could reason with her brain, the screaming suddenly stopped and Goyle stayed lying on the floor.

"Get up,"

Goyle quickly picked himself up and carefully looked at Tom.

"_Never_ question what I do!" he shouted, scowling at Goyle before quickly looking at the other followers, addressing to them. "You all understand! Never EVER question me! Or else you _will _pay for it dearly. Goyle here has been let of easy but let this be a warning! Understand!"

There was a mumbles of "Yes My Lord," from everyone in the crowd and Hermione nodded and smiled a little. She didn't like it, but she was impressed. _At 17 he's already got everyone under his thumb, he could almost be better than Hitler I say_.

"Good, now DeAngelo come."

Hermione knew that she didn't have a choice but listen so she walked back up to Riddle and he quickly grabbed her left forearm, moving her sliver cuff out of the way with his wand.

"This will hurt a bit dear, but don't worry." he whispered into her ear, before she felt his wand press on her forearm. "_Mark Eam Mihi," _

Hermione let out a loud scream as she felt her forearm start to burn and tears threatened to escape.

"_Animae Et Cordis, In vel quae Dominus Voldemort et Tom Marvolo Riddle!"_

The burning sensation worsened and Hermione screamed even louder and fell to her knees, gripping her left forearm, trying to pull it from Tom's iron grip, but it didn't work. She looked at her forearm and saw a snake erupt from Tom's wand, and slithered its way up her forearm and disappearing into her robe. She felt it move until it stopped on her left collarbone and she felt a quick burn, which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. It wasn't over however, because another snake erupted from Tom's wand, and wrapped itself around her wrist, leaving again the burning sensation and quickly disappearing again. When the second snake was imprinted onto her wrist, Tom pulled his wand away and slipped it into his robe pocket before helping Hermione up.

"Everyone, Hermione DeAngelo is now one of _us_, I expect you all to treat her like one of _us,_ if not more because she is my property. She is now Dark Lady! Now be gone!" Tom shouted and watched as all his followers bowed before him before walking back to the castle in utter silence. He didn't speak to Hermione until ever last one of them had disappeared. "You are now officially mine. But for this ritual to be complete, I _will_ need to take your innocence,"

Hermione gasped and tried to pull away from Tom's grip, but it was strong and like iron, she couldn't escape his grip. _I am not going to lose my virginity to Tom! I can't! I want to save it for someone I love and someone that loves me back! I certainly don't love Tom and there is no way in hell that he has any romantic feelings for me! Let alone love!_ No matter how much she tried to fight Tom's grip though, it didn't work, instead it had the opposite effect on Tom, causing his grip to grow stronger.

"Come, let's go," He pulled her towards his chest and dragged her- still fighting, back to the castle and into the Head's Common Room.

XxX

Tom smiled as he watched the pathetic little pureblood brat Goyle scream on the floor beneath him. _How dare he insult Hermione and _question_ me! He's lucky he's getting off easy right now!_ Turning to his side, he saw Hermione smile. This caused him to smile inside and hope that perhaps there would be a way to get her to willingly help him. For now though, things would have to be forced upon her if she didn't co-operate.

After a while of watching Goyle on the floor, he finally cancelled the spell and watched as Goyle stayed on the floor.

"Get up," he said, and smirked as he watched Goyle pick himself up quickly off the ground and look at him in fear. _Fear is good, fear of me gives me power over them. _"_Never_ question what I do!" he shouted at Goyle and then quickly looked around at the other crowd of followers, who all just stood there in silence, bowing their heads. "You all understand! Never EVER question me! Or else you _will_ pay for it dearly. Goyle here has been let off easy but let this be a warning! Understand!"

He smiled to himself has he heard replies of "Yes My Lord," and when he saw Hermione nod and smile a little, he got even more confident. _She's impressed, I bet I could use this to attract her_.

"Good, now DeAngelo come."

As soon as Hermione went towards him, he quickly grabbed her left forearm, and moved the silver cuff out of the way with his wand.

"This will hurt a bit dear, but don't worry." He whispered into her ear quietly and pressed his wand on her forearm. "_Mark Eam Mihi,"_

He heard Hermione scream and something in his heart went. Why was it hurting him to see her scream and be in pain like this? Especially since he was the once inflicting the pain upon her? He shouldn't be giving a damn!

"_Animae Et Cordis, In vel quaestor Dominus Voldemort et Tom Marvolo Riddle!"_

His heart went off again as he heard Hermione scream even louder, he wanted to get rid of her pain but he knew that this had to happen or else she wouldn't be branded properly and problems could occur. He watched as the two snakes erupted from his wand and move to their designated spot on her body, and as soon as they were done, he pulled his wand away from her forearm and slipped it into his robe pocket before he quickly helped Hermione off the ground.

"Everyone, Hermione DeAngelo is now one of _us,_ I expect you all to treat her like one of us, if not more because she is my property. She is now the Dark Lady! Now be gone!" He watched as all of his followers- including Goyle, bowed and walked back to the castle. He waited until every last one of them was gone before finally speaking to Hermione. "You are now officially mine. But for this to finish, I _will_ need to take your innocence." He smiled when he saw the panic in her eyes and tried to pull away from him. _You don't remember anymore do you? Well I'm just glad you haven't had sex and so I can fully claim you and the brand shall work strongly!_ He watched as Hermione kept trying to escape, but it was futile, did she really thing she could escape? She was now _his_, in soul, and in magic. "Come, let's go,"

XxX

Hermione's body trembled in fear as Tom dragged her into the Head's common room, and not a second after they entered his room, his lips were on hers in a lip bruising kiss. There was no passion in the kiss, only lust and need. She felt hands cupping her butt cheeks tightly and lifting her up against the door and by instinct her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt his hard member on her thigh. _Oh dear Merlin this cannot be happening to me! This is Tom! Oh my god he is an amazing kisser..._ All rational thoughts left Hermione as she felt Tom rubbing his member closer to her core, causing her to moan into their kiss before they broke apart to breathe.

There were no words spoken between the two of them, there was no need for words at all. Hermione's rational side had disappeared off into the sunset, leaving her looking into Tom's blue eyes with a tinge of red and it filled her not with fear, but with lust. Not breaking the contact they had, they kissed each other again and Tom lifted Hermione up onto his bed, one of his hands pinning both of hers above her head. He broke off the kiss and she couldn't help but groan in protest.

"You are so beautiful, and you are all mine," he whispered into her ear seductively, sending shivers down her spine. He started leaving trails of kisses along the nape of her neck, causing her to moan and arch her back, her thigh digging into Tom's member, earning her a moan from Tom...

She screamed in ecstasy as Tom took her body.

XxX

He fell down next to her on the bed, both were breathing hard and before Hermione could fall asleep, he grabbed her left forearm and examined the snake that was imprinted onto her wrist. Looking at it, he smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"You really do belong to me now you know?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking tiredly at Tom.

"Here," he held her forearm in front of her and indicated at the snake. "Look closely,"

Hermione did what Tom said and looked at the snake, and found that the words 'Voldemort nee Tom Riddle,' were imprinted onto it.

"They weren't there before when I first cast the spells, now though that I've taken your innocence you are officially mine. The branding is officially finished. You cannot sleep with another man but me, and you cannot love another man but me," he informed her.

Hermione snatched her arm away from Tom and looked him in the eye suspiciously. "Why do you say that as if I love someone else? I don't love _anyone_ like that yet... I haven't found the right one yet."

"What about Fred?"

"What about him? I barely know him! He's my best friend's brother! Or was... Before he died in the war..."

XxX

"What about him? I barely know him! He's my best friend's brother! Or was... Before he died in the war..."

As soon as Hermione said those words, Tom's suspicions were confirmed, but why and how? It must've been some very powerful magic to have made her forget years of memories and replace them. What did she see in the dream ad who did it? Who made her forget? _I need to look into this, but for now I could use her lack of feelings for Fred to my advantage. What happened when she fell asleep? Why couldn't I see anything that she dreamed about? WHAT HAPPENED?_

**A/N-** yes I'm sorry about the late update but hopefully this made up for it. PLEASE DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N- **Heyyoo! Well to make up for my late update last time, here is another one! Now I probably won't be able to update again for a bit, exams are coming up in like 4 weeks (seems like ages away I know) and I need to study for like Physics, Chemistry, 3U maths so yeah. I hope this can last until then. Oh btw, **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! **I want to know how you guys want it to end, because right now I kind of have an idea, and I may change it a bit so you guys can be happy, but I need you guys to be quick, this story is like... well won't finish for like a month or so more, depending on how often I update, but I need to plan ahead! **SO PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL. OH BTW, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer- **JK: Not yours

Me: God has spoken

_**Chapter 13**_

The morning after having sex wasn't as bad as Hermione imagined it would be. It was perhaps due to the fact that it wasn't out of love that they had done it, but more for the sake of something. With the new 'tattoo' on her arm, she had become restricted to wearing long-sleeved tops, something she didn't like very much, even during the winter she hated them. She had asked why she couldn't just put charms on it to hide it during the date so that no one could see it, but apparently- according to Tom- it didn't work that way. It was a special mark, similar to the ones that his followers had and couldn't be hidden easily.

Hermione walked into the Head's Common Room kitchen to find that Tom was already there, with a cup of coffee. He smiled at her when he saw her and handed her a cup that was sitting next to him on the table.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little sore, but other than that, not too bad, how about you?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee and smiling. _Two teaspoons of sugar and milk, just how I like it, but how did he know?_

"When you were staying at the tent for almost a year with those two blokes, you screamed at them one morning for not getting your coffee right. You were wearing my locket then so I wouldn't blame you for being down right moody at them." He laughed when he saw the shocked expression on her face.

"Will you _stop_ reading my mind!"

"No, I like to know what my possessions are thinking of."

Hermione huffed at the comment and quickly finished her coffee before getting up and looking at the calendar beside the window. There was a massive circle around the date _December 22_ and it was also underlined thoroughly. This caused her to sigh as she remembered what occasion would be occurring that day. Today was _December 15_, meaning that there was only seven days left until Finlay's funeral, and then two days before the funeral she would have to go to Rosie's house to get ready (and Rosie had insisted she come earlier, to be able to escape the memories that surrounded the castle).

"You should really stop worrying about it. You'll get your revenge soon enough, don't worry. With the spells that I've taught you, if you apply them correctly to the situation, you could kill him."

"Can I though, Tom, really? I'm not a murderer... For fucks sake I couldn't even kill you and look what you did to my friends!" she saw Tom flinch a bit when she mentioned her mission, but she ignored it.

"You can't kill me anymore, but look what he did to Finlay, you should avenge him."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her bushy hair. "I never understood why I want to kill Grindelwald so much. It's just when I remember Finlay's body, I see it and something in my heart just... _dies_. I don't understand it! Part of my brain is processing it and imagining it as someone else, but I don't know who! It can't be Ron, because he liked Luna and I never really felt anything with him, we were friends for too long."

"Don't worry dear," he said and walked up to her, wrapping her in his arms and she leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat slowly. "Whatever that feeling is, you should just follow it, and let it lead you to killing Grindelwald."

"Yes, if you say so..."

"Good, now come on, we need to go to the Great Hall for breakfast."

XxX

"Learn to control your emotions, don't let those silly things such as love, friendship and things like that interfere with you and your goal." Tom said to Hermione as he walked around the Room of Requirement – which had been transformed into a training field, much bigger than the one that he and Hermione would usually use if they were training. But this time they weren't alone, they were with a majority of the Death Eaters.

"Crucio!" Hermione shouted and pointed her wand Abraxas Malfoy. She watched at the boy screamed for a couple of seconds and then suddenly stopped.

"Think of him as your enemy!" Tom whispered into her ear. "Who killed your ginger-haired friend? Who killed him!"

_Hermione, Ron and Harry were running towards the Shrieking Shack, where they would finally confront Nagini and kill the snake. But then there was a loud scream behind them and they paused. The trio turned to come face to face with Draco, Blaise and Goyle, all of whom had their wands pointing at them._

"_Potter!" Draco shouted. "That incident in the Room of Requirement, I want payback!"_

"_He saved your life you bloody git!" Ron shouted, pointing his wand at Draco. "Stupefy!" _

_Draco quickly blocked the spell and smirked. "He's got my wand! I'd like it back!" _

_That was when the duelling between the two trio's started. Hexes, jinxes and curses were being thrown on both sides until Draco was the last one standing. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted at Hermione, who had her back turned after just disarming and knocking out Blaise._

"_YOU COWARD!" Ron shouted and jumped in front of Hermione, the killing curse hurting him square in the chest and the force sending him back, crashing into Hermione._

"_Ron..." Hermione stuttered as she pulled herself up from under Ron, and checked him. But there was no pulse, there was absolutely nothing. His eyes were open still, but there was no life in them. "RON!"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry boomed as he watched Hermione mourn over their fallen friend. _

_Draco's shield wasn't strong enough to hold out against Harry's Expelliarmus and sent him flying back. Harry walked up to Draco, who was lying on the floor and held his wand at Draco's throat. _

"_I can't believe I actually saved you tonight. I should've just left your three to die. STUPEFY!" Harry watched as his spell hit Draco square in the face, knocking him out._

"CRUCIO!" Hermione shouted, imagining Abraxas Malfoy as Draco, which wasn't very hard since they resembled each other easily. This time the screaming didn't stop until Tom distracted Hermione. She was scared at first that Tom would punish her for going over the top, but instead he was smiling.

"That was excellent," he whispered into her ear, before helping Abraxas off the floor.

"Sorry about that, Malfoy." Hermione said, sheepishly.

"It's alright DeAngelo." Abraxas replied, before quickly bowing to both of them and walking away, rubbing his shoulders.

"That was good Hermione." Tom said, and pulled her away from the crowd of training death eaters into a secluded section of the Room of Requirement, giving her a thorough kiss on the lips. "I can't wait to ravish you again tonight _Granger_. All mine!"

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned and Tom smiled at this.

XxX

Dinner was somewhat a norm event. Hermione was once again sitting in the Slytherin table, and this time, Tom's followers didn't look at her with a confused expression. They knew what she meant to Tom and didn't dare ask any questions.

"Are you ready to go in two days?" Tom asked as he ate a piece of chicken from his plate.

"No," Hermione replied, stabbing her own chicken with her fork. "I... Arg why do I feel like this! FUCK!" she stood up and pushed her plate away. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop it. She looked at Tom, glaring daggers at him. "Do _not_ look for me." Then she barged out of the Great Hall, leaving eyes from the students as they watched her leave.

XxX

The next day passed by quickly for Tom and not once did he catch a _single_ glimpse of Hermione _anywhere._ He had checked the library, the Room of Requirement, the Astronomy Tower, Black Lake... Practically the whole castle! _Except... For the Gryffindor Common Room... I guess it's understandable since that's her house common room._

In normal circumstances, Tom would've looked for Hermione the moment she didn't come to his room to sleep in the Head's Common Room, but then he knew that Finlay's death had hit her badly, she had explained it to him and sometimes she herself didn't understand why she felt so bad at times for the death of someone she had known for only a short number of months. He knew of course that it was because of Fred, but she didn't know that. He'd investigated what had happened to all her memories of Fred and after going through her memories a number of times while she was asleep, he found that he always ended up at a dead end after a while of looking through and that was where, he suspected, the memories of Hermione's true feelings for Fred were being kept. How did her memories get blocked though? And why?

Ignoring that thought before it went too far and he wouldn't be able to do anything until he found the answer, he rushed over to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Hermione. Once he reached at the Fat Lady portrait he muttered the password.

"Veritas Sempi," Tom smiled as the portrait opened for him and he entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Being Head Boy had its ups, and this was certainly one of them.

Inside the common room, there were a small number of students from first to fourth year, all sitting together talking quietly, but as soon as they saw him, all conversation stopped and they looked at him.

"Is DeAngelo here?" he asked.

"She's in the girl's dormitories, she's been there since last night. Said no one could disturb her." a small boy that was in first year, Tom assumed said. "She's uh... In a... tough spot since that boy's death."

Tom nodded at the boy as thanks and tried to walk up the stairs to the girl's dormitories when the boy spoke up again.

"There's a spell there-"

"I know!" Tom replied, irritated but didn't dare hex the boy. Ignoring anymore of the protests by the young boy, he flicked his wand at the stair cases and started climbing up, looking back at the stupid Gryffindors, smirking at them.

'_Knock knock'_

There was no reply.

'_Knock knock'_

There was again, no reply.

"Hermione, open the door."

Silence.

"HERMIONE!" He pulled his wand out and pointed it at the door. "Alohamora." He smiled when it didn't work. _I can't exactly date someone that can't lock themselves away from a single 'Alohamora' now can I?_ _"Lorem Aperto"_ He heard the faint '_click'_ of the door unlocking itself and smiled. _I guess her locking spells aren't as advanced, but should I really teach them to her? What if she has another one of these..._ _'moments'_. Not continuing that line of thought, he entered the room.

Hermione sat up from her bed, still wearing her robes from yesterday- he could tell, they were _really really_ creased, and gave him a death stare.

"I thought I told you not to look for me," she gritted through her teeth.

"Well I was worried." Tom shrugged.

"Worried?" She laughed at this, like it was impossible for him to be worried- well alright... It _was_ perhaps a little surreal for him to ever be worried about anyone but himself. "Pfft, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Alright then, well you do know its night and you have to leave tomorrow?"

"I... What?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin," Tom sighed and walked up to Hermione, sitting next to her on her bed. "You have to go tomorrow, remember? Floo to Rosie?"

That seemed to have clicked something in Hermione's brain and she gasped, before she started worrying and muttering to herself. "Oh gosh, my stuff! I've barely got anything!"

"Lucky for you, I am such a caring _boyfriend_ and packed most of your stuff for you," Tom smirked.

"Boyfriend? Since when were we official?"

"Why, since I had you and since you were branded. We may as well be married. Do you know why?" He leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "Because you are mine."

They didn't leave the dormitory until around midnight, where they sneaked out back into the Head's Common Room.

XxX

Hermione stood outside of the gargoyle entrance into Headmaster Dippet's office with her trunk beside her. Tom stood next to her, assuring her that everything would be alright.

"You'll only be gone for a few days, less than a week really." Tom said, as he spoke the password to the gargoyle and it started moving, revealing stairs. He took the first couple of steps and turned back towards Hermione. "Come on then. Don't make me pull you up."

Hermione sighed and followed, levitating her trunk behind her and she walked up to Headmaster Dippet's office.

Once there were inside, Hermione could see Professor Dippet and Dumbledore, standing side by side.

"Ahh, Miss DeAngelo," Professor Dippet said and then looked at Tom. "And Mr Riddle, giving your girlfriend a proper farewell I presume?" At the word 'girlfriend', Dumbledore gave Hermione a worried glance, one that Dippet missed, but Hermione and Tom caught.

"Yes Headmaster," Tom replied respectfully. "I'm just worried something might happen, Finlay's death affected her greatly."

"Nothing to worry about my dear boy, Rosie, Hermione's friend will be able to help her out. Now, Miss DeAngelo, are you ready?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied, and dropped her trunk onto the ground softly. "I am flooing there correct?"

"Actually no, you will be taking a Portkey with Professor Dumbledore. If you don't mind?"

"No I'm alright with that Professor. Shall I go now?"

"Yes, of course. Leave your trunk here, it'll be there by the time you arrive."

Hermione turned and looked at Tom and hugged him quickly, before Dumbledore took her hand and they held the Portkey, sending them off.

**A/N-** Please don't forget to review and check out the poll on my profile! Adios! Until next time! Wish me luck for exams!

Feltbomb

xxx


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N- **Surprise! AHAHA well here is an update, I found some free time today so I typed up chapter 14, it's short though and there may be some errors in the spelling and things as such, but please forgive me! :D

**Disclaimer-** Uh... Not mine people...

_**Chapter 14**_

Hermione landed with a loud _'thump'_ on the snow and groaned as she stood up, rubbing her bum in the process. Quickly rubbing any snow she had on her clothes she examined her surroundings. Dumbledore was just getting up beside her and there was snow all over, with a mansion just into the horizon. All that she could see was white, white ground, white trees and of course Dumbledore and the mansion, which she assumed belonged to Rosie and her family, the Adails.

"Always been a bumpy ride with the Portkey." Dumbledore said as he wiped snow off his robes. "I apologize but Portkey was the only way. The Adails... Have been somewhat protective since Grindelwald has started to attack parts of Europe."

"It's alright Professor, but where are we? If I can ask?" Hermione replied.

"Just on the outskirts of Adail Mansion, won't be more than a ten minutes or so."

They started walking, and the first couple of minutes, they were both surrounded in a comfortable silence. That is, until Dumbledore started to speak.

"Miss DeAngelo," he started off, as they continued to walk through the snowy grass. "I'm beginning to worry about your relationship with . He is a dangerous man."

"Well why are you letting him continue his education then if you think he's so dangerous?" Hermione retorted. _If you had known he was so dangerous, then maybe you could've expelled him long before he figured out about Horcruxes! _

"Because sadly, the Headmaster is oblivious to such things, now Miss DeAngelo, I am begging you to stay away from him."

"Sir, I really appreciate it but I can look after myself. I was able to withstand again Grindelwald."

"Barely, may I remind you,"

"Sir, I know what I am doing. I'm here for a reason, I just wish you will accept that and leave me be. If I need help, I promise to go _straight_ to you."

"If that's the best I can get out of you, then I suppose so."

After that brief conversation, the rest of the short journey was travelled in silence, the only sound that could be heard was that of the wind and their feet, trudging through the snow.

XxX

'_Knock knock,'_

The door to the Adail's mansion opened and a small house elf appeared, at the sight of them the elf smiled.

"Rosie's friend is here! Herty shall call them! Please be stay here." the house elf squealed and led Dumbledore and Hermione inside and into the living room, before quickly disappearing with a _'pop'_. Minutes later, footsteps could be heard going down stairs not too far from the living room, and seconds later, Rosie appeared, with a large black cloak draped around her body.

"Hermione!" she yelled and ran to hug her friend, before nodding at Dumbledore. "Hello Professor, Mother and Father will be down shortly,"

"It's alright Miss Adail, there's no rush," Dumbledore insisted.

Then almost as if on cue, two other people appeared, a man and a woman, both also wearing their robes loosely around their bodies. They both smiled quickly at Hermione before turning their attention to Dumbledore.

"Ahhh, Albus, it's been a while. Would you like a cup of tea?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry Richard but this time I will have to decline." Albus said, chuckling and shaking his head sadly. "I was only here to send Miss DeAngelo, I'm afraid I have to go back. Professor Dippet was very insistent on that."

"That man never was much fun was he?" Richard chuckled. "Well I suppose then that this will be goodbye until... _then?"_

"Yes, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again, Richard, Emily," Dumbledore said, nodding at them respectively before turning to face Hermione and Rosie. "Miss DeAngelo, don't forget what I said, and I wish you two well." With that, Dumbledore left the mansion, with Herty leading the way.

Once he was gone Richard and Emily walked up to Hermione and shook her hand.

"I guess you know our names thanks to Albus, but I'm Richard," he said, pointing to himself. "And this," he pointed to Emily. "Is my wife, Emily,"

"Nice to finally meet you Hermione," Emily replied, smiling at Hermione. "Rosie honey, could you show Hermione her room?"

"Sure Mother," Rosie replied quickly before grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her up a set of stairs and into a room in the far corner of the hall, next to a couple of other doors.

Inside the room, the walls were painted dark green and a majority of the furniture was black, even the bed covers were black, with green pillows. Everything was so... Slytherin... _But I thought... Their whole family was in Gryffindor..._

As if Rosie had read her mind, she laughed. "Our whole family is in Slytherin... Except me... Well yeah as you can guess he was in Slytherin, it's in the past now though, he's somewhere..." she said, dragging on and looking out at the window, as if her brother would appear suddenly. Perhaps that was what she wanted, but the look in her eyes pointed to something else and Hermione couldn't tell what. "Anyways, your trunk is over there," Hermione looked at the direction that Rosie was pointing and saw that her trunk was indeed there, it was beside the bed. "I'll leave you to it, come down when you're finished, lunch is gonna be ready soon."

"Alright, thanks Rosie," Hermione replied and with that watched as Rosie left the room, closing the door behind her.

XxX

After lunch, Alious and Callum flooed into Adail Manor and while Callum and Rosie were outside in the garden, flying around on their brooms playing tag (Quidditch was out of the question), Alious and Hermione were sitting down in the middle of the garden, watching the two fly around as they talked.

"How yeh been 'olding up?" Alious asked.

"I... I've been alright I guess, holding on, I just sometimes miss him... The castle is so different without him, know what I mean?" Hermione replied.

"Yeh, I feel yeh, I can't have anyone help me anymore," he joked and laughed nervously.

"I also feel... Whenever I think of him, part of my heart _dies_. My brain thinks it's someone else... But I don't know who... I think that's why his death is affecting me more than I think it should... Please don't think I'm heartless,"

"Don't worry about that, yer my friend, I don't judge yeh like that. It's just, yeh know 'e liked yeh a lot don't ya?"

"I... I guessed, when he kissed me at the Halloween Ball..."

"'e told me 'bout that... 'e was thought 'e scared yeh away..."

"Yeah... Well... I need to go..." Hermione stood up awkwardly and walked back into the manor, leave Alious to look at her with a smile on his face.

XxX

Hermione sat in her room and looked out through the window, watching Rosie and Callum fly around. That was when a memory hit her.

_He picked her up off the floor and placed her in front of him on his broom. She screeched and grabbed onto his shirt, shutting her eyes as he flew her around._

"_You got to calm down love, I'm here." he said._

"_Easy for you to say, you can fly." she replied grumpily, her eyes still shut. She breathed in deeply and could smell the faint scent of peppermint, it was always like him, she loved everything about him. He was perfect and she loved him. "I love you..."_

"_That means you trust me then right?"_

"_Of course..."_

"_Then open your eyes..." his voice sounded husky and this made Hermione curious, she opened her eyes and gasped. The sunset was beautiful. _

"_This... This is beautiful..."_

"_Yes..." he said, and grabbed her chin, turning her to face him and kissed her passionately on the lips. "So are you..."_

Hermione stopped and froze. _What was that? Who was that? There are so many questions... I'm so confused... Someone help..._

**A/N- **By the way guys, PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! I only have 15 people who voted at the moment! :( oh and please review? I love them and if I get enough, you never know, I could update again ;)

Adios!

Feltbomb


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N- **Final updates before my exams! Physics first thing! WAHHH! SCARED! Well.. Enjoy! Review peeps, and check the poll!

**Disclaimer-** The Usual

_**Chapter 15**_

Hermione sat through Finlay's funeral in absolute silence, Tom stood next to her, his arm around her waist. It had been a last minute decision on Professor Dippet's behalf to have Tom come, to comfort her, but she had a feeling that Tom perhaps did a bit more. For once, she was thankful for Tom being there, she had a shoulder to cry on and let all her emotions out.

"Everything will be alright..." Tom whispered into her ear as he rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "Everything will be alright... I'll help you..."

"I... I'm... Doing that deed," Hermione replied quietly. "He's... Mine..."

"We'll help, but he's all yours when the time comes..."

"Tom..." She looked up at Tom's face, holding his face in her hand and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you..." _You said thank you to Tom... To Voldemort... WHAT THE HELL..._

"You're welcome, Hermione."

XxX

The day before Christmas saw Hermione and Tom leaving with Dumbledore to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione didn't want to stay any longer then she had to and Tom was more than happy to listen.

For Christmas Day, New Years Eve [Tom's birthday] things were just normal, students were all silent, the fifth year students that were at Hogwarts were busy getting a head start in their studying for the OWLs and all the other years were mainly staying in their common rooms or going out to the courtyard to calm down and relax.

It was Dinner and the day before school would start again and all the students were back. Hermione wanted to sit with the Gryffindors but Tom was persistent and wanted her to sit with him with the Slytherins.

"Tom, let go of me! Let me sit with them!" she shouted at him, not loud enough for the whole student body to hear, but loud enough that most people around them heard.

"No Hermione, you're mine and I keep a close eye on my possessions." he whispered into her ear.

"I AM NOT SOMETHING YOU USE YOU SNAKE BASTARD!" Hermione used an amazing amount of her strength and pushed Tom off her, before she slapped him on the cheek hard. "I'm not hungry anymore," Then she stormed off out of the hall, not seeing the look Dumbledore gave Professor Ripton.

XxX

The _nerve _of that bastard! Calling her a possession, was that all she really was to him? A mere toy? An object that he could use? Was it because of all the knowledge she held of the future that he was so interested in her? _To think I was actually beginning to have feelings for that bastard... I cannot believe myself!_ She walked down the corridors to the Gryffindor Tower when she heard Professor Ripton's voice.

"Miss DeAngelo!" The Professor said. Hermione turned around to see the Professor running up to her. "Professor Dumbledore was wondering if he could have a word with you. I was to take you to him."

_What does that old coot want this time? I don't think he'll take "no" as an answer... I seriously hate it when people don't give me a choice._ "It's alright Professor," Hermione replied, after taking a few deep breathes to allow herself to calm down.

"Brilliant, now come on."

A couple of minutes later, Hermione was standing outside of Professor Dumbledore's office and she watched as Professor Ripton opened the door and opted for her to go in. She compiled and watched as Ripton smiled at her and left her alone with Dumbledore.

"Ahh Miss DeAngelo... I'm glad you could see me." Dumbledore said and motioned for Hermione to sit on the chair across from his desk, which she did. "I just wanted to say... I know why you are here."

Hermione froze and looked at the old man that sat before her. _It wasn't possible... How could he?_

"I do not know your real name or precisely what time you came from... But I am assuming that the future you are from... Riddle wins?"

"Yes... Professor... He does... But how did you-"

"I cannot tell you why, but only that I know. I am just here to tell you that though I do not normally wish for the death of another student, to prevent the pain that you and perhaps many others went through, it is best if he were dead. That is why... If you need any help... I am here."

"Thank you Professor... There is just one problem... He knows..."

"Ahh... That will be a problem and I guess killing him will become much harder then I perhaps anticipated. No matter though, I shall think of a way. Now Miss DeAngelo, Riddle is a skilled with Legilimency so I shall block these memories. You shall be able to remember them, but they will not be able to be seen by an outside intruder, nor will you ever be able to place them into a pensieve. _Oblio_." Dumbledore pointed his wand at her and uttered the spell. For a few minutes Hermione froze and felt a cold tinge in her head, but soon it disappeared. "You should go now Miss DeAngelo, lessons start tomorrow."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione stood up and left the office, quickly making her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, avoiding Slytherins when she could. _Especially_ Tom Riddle, he would've probably ordered his followers to grab her and drag her to him if they ever spotted her, and no way was she going to give them that satisfaction.

XxX

For the past week Hermione ignored Tom, whenever they were in any classes together, she would sit next to Alious or Callum, whoever it was she shared the class with. And if she didn't share one with either of them, she would take the first seat she saw that had its partner occupied, so as Riddle wouldn't be able to sit next to her. She could tell that Riddle was getting pissed of her for avoiding him and she could feel it in her mark. But no matter how painful the mark burned her skin, she didn't succumb, she had a goal to achieve, and she was now going to attempt to accomplish it.

So there Hermione was at the library during double free period, studying for her NEWTs and also looking up dark art spells [the book had a spell of course to change the title]. When suddenly she saw Lucy Lupin walk up to her.

"Hermione?" she said, smiling at her nervously.

"Lucy right? You're dating... Alious right?"

"Uhhh Yes..." Lucy looked away and blushed. "I was wondering if I could sit here and study with you?"

"Sure," Hermione said, and moved a few of her books off the table and motioned for Lucy to sit. She did and pulled out her own books and a stack of parchment and began writing notes.

It wasn't until just after lunch that Hermione and Lucy finished their study session [both missed out on lunch, being too focused on their work]. Hermione was packing up her books and getting ready to leave the library when suddenly there was a whisper behind her and blackness.

XxX

Hermione wasn't at her lessons after lunch, and neither was she at Dinner, Tom was beginning to worry, his followers had said _no one_ had seen her after lunch, the last that anyone knew she was, was at the library and she wasn't there anymore. _Where the fuck is she? I've searched everyone in this whole fucking castle. When I find her, she is not leaving my side_. Then suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened and he saw Abraxas running towards him, the expression on his face was grim.

"My Lord," he panted, as he quickly sat down next to Tom and whispered into her ear. "News is she's been taken."

"Taken?" Tom shouted. "By who?"

"Grindelwald."

**A/N- **Hope you enjoyed the cliffy :3

Feltbomb

xxx


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N-** Wow! I haven't uploaded in ages! I'm sorry about that, a few reasons... Well 2 main ones to be exact:

1) I had exams a while back and due to that, I haven't touched this in ages!

2) I couldn't think about the ending of this (YES LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY PEEPS! WHEN I UPLOAD THE SEQUEL THE POLL WILL BE _**CLOSED!**_]

So I hope you enjoy the last chapter of "From the Future to the Past". if you have any ideas just drop a review or PM me :D

**Disclaimer-** Ditto.

_**Chapter 16**_

Tom stormed out of the Great Hall, as much as he hated to do this, Hermione seemed to have trusted the old senile when Grindelwald invaded Hogsmead, he was going to have to trust her and go to Dumbledore for help. As much as he hated it, he needed Hermione back. She had captured a part of his heart, whether he liked it or not, but he was not going to admit it to her yet, especially since she was being stubborn at the moment. _This will teach her to stay close to me! Oh Grindelwald will be in so much pain when I find him! First come, first serve! I am going to kill him if Hermione doesn't!_

"PROFESSOR!" Tom shouted and he barged into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore didn't jump when the door slammed opened, he didn't seem surprised at all, but he could always hide his emotions well. That was something that Riddle hated about the old man.

"What is it Mr Riddle? Barging into my office like this..."

"Hermione's been kidnapped!"

XxX

Dumbledore froze at this, Grindelwald kidnapping Hermione wasn't something that he had anticipated but now he needed to get her back. He knew he was going to have to include Riddle into helping save Hermione, or it would just make the situation a lot harder.

"Hmmm... This is... complicated..." Dumbledore said. "But I think I may know where she is, I know you won't take no for an answer so I shall let you come with me. I'll give an excuse to Dippet, but if you are to come with me, you _must_ be here in my office, tomorrow at _midnight_ sharp."

"Yes sir..."

XxX

"Hmmm... This is... complicated..." Dumbledore said. "But I think I may know where she is, I know you won't take no for an answer so I shall let you come with me. I'll give an excuse to Dippet, but if you are to come with me, you _must_ be here in my office, tomorrow at _midnight_ sharp."

"Yes sir..." Tom replied. He hated having to follow Dumbledore's orders, but he had to remind himself that it was all for Hermione, once she was safe in his arms, he would never let her go and things between him and Dumbledore would return to normal, pure hatred. With that, Tom stormed out of his office, and went straight into the Slytherin Common Room, _Crucioing_ the first seventh-year Slytherin he could see, which happened to be Goyle.

XxX

Hermione woke up to see darkness; there was not a speck of light _anywhere_. Her back was aching and her movements were limited, not only because of her back, but also because of invisible bonds around her arms and ankles that tied her to the wall. She tried to speech but as her throat was parched, only soft moans left her mouth. That however, seemed to alert someone that she was awake because in front of her, a door opened and light shone through, blinding her momentarily. Footsteps could be heard and when she realised that the lights weren't in her eyes anymore, she opened them, to see a faint silhouette of a man's face.

"Hello there," the voice said and suddenly pulled out what Hermione assumed to be a wand, and with a flick of it, the binds around her arms and ankles disappeared. She would've made an attempt to escape then, but her body was extremely weak and she could only just manage to hold herself up! "Grindelwald would like to see you..."

Hermione wasn't able to reply due to her parched throat so the man just picked her up and dragged her out of the room.

Minutes later, she arrived at a massive hall crowded with people. In the centre of the room was Grindelwald.

"Hello there Hermione..." he said, with a smile on his face.

XxX

Tom and Dumbledore apparated out of Hogwarts and into a place that he had never seen before, which was surrounded in small, old, broken down houses, there was nobody walking around in the streets and no lights could be seen from within the houses, everything looked so dead. There wasn't any life anywhere besides for them. Without any explanation of where they were, Dumbledore started walking and Tom, not wanting to be left behind, followed.

"Where are we Professor?" Tom asked, as they walked through the abandoned streets of the mysterious town.

"On the outskirts of Transylvania, we will be meeting my spy here and he can take us to Grindelwald's mansion. Only his followers can apparate in and out of his mansion you see." Dumbledore explained.

A few minutes later, they stood outside a small house, not much different from all the other broken down, abandoned houses, but Dumbledore just stood there. A few seconds later there was the sound of a loud _"Crack"_ of someone apparating and Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm glad you could join us."

XxX

Hermione screamed for the umpteenth time, her body growing weaker with each _Crucio_ and slicing curse that Grindelwald threw her way. Her left knee bone had popped out when one of Grindelwald's mean tortured her, but that pain was being numbed by the crucio.

"Will you join me?" Grindelwald asked in a bored tone. He had to admit, the girl did have a strong spirit, but everyone had a breaking point, it just took her longer to break then most people. But nonetheless, she would break anytime now. "You'll save yourself a lot of pain if you just join me."

"N...NO!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could. _I'm too weak to do anything! GODDAMMIT!_

There was a loud _"Crack"_ from somewhere and then shouting, before she felt a spell hit her back and everything was black.

XxX

"Open your eyes," a voice called out. Hermione didn't respond, instead just moaned a bit in complaint. "Miss Granger, open your eyes now!" _Wait... That voice..._ She opened her eyes and gasped as she came face to face with her ex-potions teacher.

"Professor Snape..." she muttered disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'm glad you still remember me," Snape replied sarcastically. Normally Hermione would've been insulted, but there was too much happiness welling up inside her that she just laughed instead.

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet Miss Granger, you won't be dying anytime soon... It's just I'm afraid your boyfriend didn't make a smart move."

"Who? Tom? He's not my boyfriend..."

"Not him! That Weasley Brat! Fred!"

"Fred? He was never my boyfriend..."

"Urg, did he _really_ think getting rid of the memories would help us all? That idiot!" Snape continued to mutter to himself and Hermione couldn't tell what he was saying. She was only able to catch words such as, "love," "useless," and "pah!"

"What memories! WHAT HAPPENED?" she demanded.

"Forgive me but this is the only way I can give you back those said memories... I think he thought I wouldn't want to do this so you'd never get your memories back... But... Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Hermione wasn't able to ask what he meant before pure darkness consumed her vision.

XxX

"Who is this girl? What the hell was she doing? Oh dear Merlin is that a bone I can see?" a voice asked.

"Really Prongs, you aren't helping by talking to yourself. We need to take her to Madame Promfrey! If you haven't realised, SHE'S BLEEDING AND A BONE IS FUCKING STICKING OUT!" another voice replied.

"Guys, shut up! She's waking!" cried another.

Indeed the girl was waking up, Hermione shook her head and opened her eyes carefully, her body was still so painful, especially her back, and whenever she tried to move, pain would shoot up all around her body. She opened her eyes and looked at the three people who were looking down at her. Blinking repeatedly she pinched herself lightly, ignoring the pain it caused when her hands moved. _Nope, I still see them... What's going on? Dear Merlin..._ She fainted again at the sight of James, Remus and Sirius.


	18. Another Notification!

Okay I've been getting messages about the sequel and when it's going to come up.

I just have to say that at the moment all my fanfics are on hold (Even "Young Cub", even though it is only a Chapter in so far and I'm sorry for those that have read it and are waiting!). I apologize for this, but right now, I have preliminary exams coming up and after my half yearly reports, I need to improve majorly, and so I probably won't be able to upload or write anything for the next month or so. For this I am really sorry and you are free to shout at me and all, but it just won't help, because right now for me, school comes first.

I sincerely appreciate all those that have been waiting patiently and hope you will be able to wait for a little longer, and I am sorry again, but please see where I am coming from.

Thank you again and please be patient for a little while longer

I love you all!

Feltbomb

xxx

3


	19. The Near Future is up!

Hey guys! Just to let you know that I've posted the sequel to 'From the Future to the Past', it's called the 'Near Future' and yeah! It isn't updated that often because I have school but I do appreciate all those that have waited patiently!


End file.
